Just in Time
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: An unexpected reunion: Curry meets Heyes again after years they had been separated. Will they decide to team up again? [Alternate Universe]
1. Chapter 1 – Dubious Deals

**Chapter 1 – Dubious Deals**

Jed Curry strode into the study as if he owned it. He tipped his hat and scanned the room. The latter was a well-developed habit which, despite his young age, had often saved his life.

Frank Maxwell's surprise was obvious when he greeted his visitor. "Mr. Curry, I presume."

He was answered with a brief nod.

The aging man, who was both a landowner and a financier, studied his young visitor: tall, of medium build and fair complexion. He seemed barely old enough to be shaving, but Maxwell's recruiter had told him that the appearance was misleading, that he must be in his early twenties. His face was framed with sun-bleached blond curls and dominated by light eyes and sensual lips, handsome with a boy's innocence, except for his eyes. His sky-blue eyes were remote but alert.

"Well, I have to admit, that I expected someone more ... experienced," Maxwell said as he ended his visual examination.

"Experience is not a matter of age, Mr. Maxwell," Curry replied, the reproach in his soft, amiable voice barely audible.

"No, offense, Mr. Curry. Of course, I heard about your reputation, I just wasn't sure, if you are the man to whom it refers."

The blond gunslinger tucked his thumbs behind his gun belt and shifted his weight to his other leg. Nothing about him broadcasted the facts that he had outdrawn Parker Wilkins and sent Ralph Homer into retirement with his fast draw.

"I guess, you want proof of my abilities," he said. "I agree to that, assuming that I'm interested in that job of yours. Your contact was very short on information what exactly you want me to do."

"Didn't he tell you what I offer? Doesn't it pay well enough to answer your questions?"

"It pays very well, but I have to know what I am risking my hide for, before I accept." The young man held his glance and briefly raised his chin, a gesture of pride and self-confidence.

"A man with principles. You're thinking beyond greed, I appreciate that."

"Why don't you just tell me what this is all about, so we don't waste each other's time, Mr. Maxwell."

"All right, then," the older one said and rose. Slowly he crossed the room. "I need your protection, Mr. Curry, protection for myself and my purchase. A short while ago, I bought something that might invite a lot of trouble to me. There's no doubt, that there will be attempts to get it back."

"So, it's kinda illegal?"

"Well, it depends," Maxwell dodged the question. "See, there's an outlaw gang riding this territory and more than once they have messed up my plans costing me a lot of money. I'm wealthy, that's true, very wealthy, and you will understand, that I want to keep it that way. So, I made a deal and bought me a guarantee, but I think they might renege on the deal."

He poured two glasses of whiskey and offered one to his visitor. With a nod Curry accepted it. He took a sip and pursed his lips in appreciation: finest Kentucky bourbon, top-shelf quality.

"You sure know how to live in style, Mr. Maxwell," he said and raised his glass.

"And I'm ready to share, with those who support me," Maxwell told him.

"You're generous. But tell me, what in the world keeps an outlaw gang at bay?"

"I've got their brains," the older one answered with a smug smile.

The remark earned Maxwell a curious glance.

"See, I suppose you heard about that gang, the Devil's Hole gang run by Big Jim Santana. Big Jim is a solid man for solid jobs, but he lacks the imagination and finesse for the coups that the gang lately pulled. Big Jim was never a problem, it turned out the latest member did the scheming, so I took care of the newcomer."

He took a swig from his glass before he continued.

"My boys were lucky enough when the gang hoorayed Kingsburg. I hold shares in the local _entertainment business_ and received firsthand information. I knew when to expect them in town and the preferences of every single one of them. When the gang separated, the most vexing member ran straight into my trap."

"Someone sold him out?" Curry asked.

Maxwell nodded and smiled. "Seems there's a lot of conflict within these gangs. Their strife works to my advantage. Now I've got a bargaining chip, which I keep for ransom so to speak. There's no harm done as long as the gang keeps out of my way. There's no risk of tricky escape plans either, because I cut off their head. And for my compensation - well, there are other ways to get even." Maxwell smacked his lips and the glint in his eyes rang Curry's alarm bells.

There was no question, that the man was dangerous, a fact that neither his sluggish impression nor voluminous figure could conceal. Nobody in these parts with too many scruples lasted very long in his kind of position. And Jed Curry wouldn't have lasted very long in his business if he hadn't developed a reliable sense for danger and kept an eye on his back. He was young, but he was keen and he was damned fast with his gun. There was something in his perspective employer that awakened Curry's senses and earned his disgust.

Maybe it was the way his servants ducked when his eyes met them, or the way he talked about a man he had at his mercy, outlaw or not. As yet there was no price on Curry's head, but he wasn't a regarded member of society either. Certainly, Maxwell would behave quite differently, if he wasn't hoping for his help.

"You keep him here?" Jed Curry asked raising his brow. "And no guards?"

"Not in my house, I value my privacy for many reasons. They patrol the property and keep outside what belongs outside. But there's no chance for escape without any help, you'll see."

Maxwell indicated for him to down his drink and led his guest out of the room. They walked through the hallway and up the staircase.

"You think it's a good idea, keeping your captive here?" Curry asked, regarding the surroundings which displayed nothing but wealth and luxury.

Maxwell's eyes smoldered. "Yes, yes I do. It always makes may day: it just takes one look to reassure myself, that I won't be crossed by that adder again. Or like Sun Tzu put it: '_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._' It would make a good show for special guests, too."

"You would _display_ the man to your guests?" the young man asked, sporting the well-trained poker face, which had become his second nature.

"Who said, it was a man?" Maxwell replied, unlocking a door at the end of the first floor and inviting Curry to enter. "Don't mind it, everyone took her for a fellow."

Curry slightly bowed his head and stepped into the luxurious place. '_That kinda prison one could get used to,_' he thought in amusement, showing a lopsided grin as he took in the impression of polished oak boards, exquisite furniture, a broad brass bed and heavy curtains.

He sobered when his eyes met the inmate: chained to the wall, her head dropped down to her chest, long dark-brown hair framing her face. She was probably unconscious at least she didn't respond to their entrance. His heartbeat increased.

In a blink he took in every detail. Her disheveled clothing - male shirt and pants, both battered from a fight - displayed long legs, slim hips and more bruises than he liked to see on a woman. Everything about her was firm and wiry. She was too tall and sinewy for a classical belle, not as curvaceous as generally favored. Nevertheless, the impression she gave was remarkable.

"Isn't she a gem?" Maxwell said and strode to his captive. He grabbed her chin and raised her head, revealing a delicate face: light skin colored by an air of bronze, fine chiseled features and beautiful lips. The face was slightly asymmetric, no part of it perfect, but in its entirety it was flawless.

She wasn't unconscious, but maybe drugged. With sluggish movements she tried to get away from her unwanted host. Maxwell chuckled over her attempt and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Instantly Curry's right hand dropped to the butt of his gun. She struck him like a ghost from his past, but he shook the thought off, concentrating on the here and now.

"Don't underestimate this sweet little dove." Maxwell said. "She fooled half of Wyoming with her scams and there are a lot of folks around who'd like to pay her back. But here she is, in my custody. Nobody but me knowing her little secret. Isn't it just beautiful?"

Beautiful wasn't the first term which occurred to his visitor. Thinking about his possibilities, he kept calm, at least until her head tilted back and she opened her eyes - big and dark-brown, haunting in shape and color. Unable to focus they panned the room.

Curry's blood froze. His colt almost jumped into his hand. "Hold it!"

His employer-to-be froze and stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"You're supposed to work for me!"

"I won't."

"But ..."

"Turn her loose!"

"Curry, don't make a mistake! I'm a powerful man in these parts." Maxwell tried to act menacing, but his threat dripped effortlessly off the gunslinger.

"It's you, who made the mistake, Mister Maxwell!" Curry declared, his voice cold. "You think your money lets you deal with everyone just like you want, but you're wrong. You went too far. That's no way to treat a man, even less a woman. Turn her loose! _Now!_"

The man's youth was at odds with his harsh voice and the stern look in his eyes. They were not sky-blue anymore, but ice-covered blue steel, holding a deadly promise.

Whatever those eyes had witnessed, sent a shiver down Maxwell's spine. With trembling fingers, he produced a keyring from his vest-pocket and opened the handcuffs.

Freed, the woman dropped down to the floor.

"You hear me, ma'am?" Curry asked her, but received no response.

"_Ma'am_!" Maxwell snorted.

Blue eyes narrowed. Swiftly the blond went for Maxwell who couldn't even try to defend himself, before Curry's blow hit his head. Maxwell screwed his eyes shut and slumped hard to the floor.

The young man holstered his gun and knelt down beside the motionless woman.

"Heyes ...?" he murmured. "Heyes, can you hear me?"

He took her in his arms, lifted her up and eased her onto the bed. On a nightstand he noticed a carafe of water and poured a glass for her. Gently he slipped his arm under her neck, propped her up and gently pushed the glass against her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open, the pupils wide and dark in the chocolate-colored eyes. She faced him, startled, tried to back away.

"Heyes? Heyes, you're safe. It's me, Jed."

"Jed?" she slurred, showing no sign of recognition.

"Yeah, Jed. Jed Curry. Don't you remember me?" Heavens, was it so easy to forget him? He paused and scanned her body. Well, maybe he had changed as much as she had. She was older now than she was then - certainly she was - a grown woman now, not a lanky teenager anymore. "You've certainly fledged within the last years, Trouble."

"Jed ..." A brief smile flashed across her face and dispelled every doubt. There was no way that dimples like hers could ever be found in another face. "Not one day older ..."

He returned her smile. "Seems like some things never change. You still get yourself into trouble. Fate brought me here just in time."

"Odd name for ya horse, Kid..." she replied, fighting to keep her eyes open.

He chuckled, but instantly sobered again and studied her pale face. "Are you all right, Heyes?"

"Yeah. All right ..." she slurred, already drifting off again.

Gently he eased her head onto the pillow. Then he stood and panned the room. His eyes took in every detail, but his mind was focused on the past.

-o-o-o-

Jed had known Heyes for almost all of his life. She had been raised to inherit her father's ranch, marry a dashing horseman and raise her family next to his own, leading a good life and becoming an eccentric but reliable part of the community. But life was a bitch and it took only one single night to take everything away from her as well as from him until the only thing left to them was each other.

They had been best friends since childhood, Heyes was two years older than him, but yet they were inseparable. They stuck together when they grew up at neighboring farms, later on in school and after the raid when they were moved to an orphanage.

When things became unbearable there, they ran away together, living on the streets. Caring for each other, backing each other up, they only trusted each other.

They shared everything: joy and sorrow, the good times and the bad times. Together they accomplished what neither of them could have managed alone, always one in act and thought.

But as Jed struggled towards manhood things suddenly changed. Two years difference in age suddenly seemed like decades. She still treated him like a child, but he was no longer one. There was something in the way she moved, the way she walked, that made things complicated. He couldn't deal with the things he felt when he watched her, when he saw her flirting with other boys, flirting with men.

With her silver tongue she almost always got her way, but her cheeky and reckless behavior got her into a lot of trouble more than once, and that meant trouble for her developing friend, too, who was blessed with a good deal of stubbornness and a quick temper.

The arguments between them grew harsher with every passing month. They stopped talking and she stopped listening. The tie that bound them stretched and wore out. Jed's protective instinct caged her in, and more than once she went off like fireworks, when he crossed her for her own good. In return, the way she patronized him drove him up the wall while his temper made him clash with the boys in their neighborhood.

Their last evening as companions had almost ended in tragedy. She met Chancy Charly, who was slightly older than her and leader of the gang controlling their quarter. They had had some trouble lately, because Jed ran into his boys from time to time and then would berate them for the way they treated the girls and young ones on their street. What started as recurring skirmishes was escalating.

Heyes refused Jed's company for the meeting, she didn't wish to fan the flames, as she said. As it happened often those days, she wouldn't listen to Jed's warnings. One of her was more than enough to deal with one of them, she claimed cockily.

Jed was angry and disagreed, but eventually gave in. Scowling, he strolled through the streets, stopping here and there when he met friends, but not in the mood for a game or chat. Yet he heard whispers, rumors, of what Charly was actually up to. He didn't want to talk and he wasn't alone. He planned-on driving Heyes into a corner and teaching her a lesson - and thus also Jed.

Neither common sense nor trust in his friend's abilities held Jed back. He started running and he arrived just in time. It took only one blink to prove that the rumors had been right. Heyes stood with her back to the wall, three older teenage boys surrounding her. Close, too close to be comfortable, they were, taking their time mocking her. Heyes didn't seem to notice it, her stance was challenging and self-confident.

"You still think, you're like one of us," a tall boy with broad shoulders told her. His shirt was as dirty as the look on his face. "But you're not. There are things only a man can do."

"Oh, I never thought, I was like you, Charly," she replied with a cheeky smile. "It's obvious that we're not talking on the same level."

"Talking," he scoffed and moved even closer. "That's not what we're gonna do today..."

"Hands off her!" Jed called, stumbling into the backyard and trying to catch his breath.

The older boys turned around and laughed at him. "Look, who's here: Jed Curry. What you want, kid? Learn how things outta be done?"

"Let her go, Charly! I won't tell you twice!"

"Aw, c'mon, what you're gonna do, huh? There's one of you and three of us! You've got no chance, laddie."

Charlie's calculation was wrong. There was Heyes, too, and Heyes in danger multiplied with Jed's anger changed the odds enormously. He charged forward and attacked the lads without another warning. He could never recall what happened next. His brain shut off and left the lead to his instincts. Heyes's voice tried to get through the red rush dazing his brain, but he couldn't stop. When he eventually returned to his senses, the boys lay on the ground, bleeding, in different stages of misery. Heyes clasped his shoulder and urged him away before anyone noticed what had happened.

When they had returned to their hideout, she had scolded him and accused him of ruining all of her plans with his stupidity.

"Kid, what do you think, you've done!?"

"I saved your ass, that's what I've done!" Jed growled. "And I told you in the first place, that was a dang fool thing to do, even for you!"

"Oh, no! You crossed me! Once again! Everything was fine until you stormed into the backyard and busted our meeting!"

"Nothin' was fine! Don't you remember what they 've done?" Jed blurted out.

"Boasting! Nothing a mite of sweet-talking couldn't handle. Where was your trust?"

"_My_ trust? Where has been yours? I knew what would happen!"

"You knew nothing, you just can't trust anyone, not even me! And hell, I don't know what got into you! You almost killed them! You wanna have dancing lessons at the end of a rope!?"

"Dang, Heyes, if you'd listen just once ..." he exclaimed.

"No, _you_ listen!" Heyes shouted at him in full rage now and prodded her finger in his shoulder. "I can't go on with you like this, Kid! Not another day!"

Seething with anger, she began scurrying around, grabbed her meager belongings and pushed them into a worn bag.

"_You_ can't!? _I _can't! You ..." he retorted, but she wouldn't hear him out.

"Stop it, Kid, just _stop_ it! It's over!" she cut him off.

Immediately he sobered.

"Over...? What is over?" he asked in confusion while he turned around, trying to follow her swift movements.

"We're not partners any longer! We'll split! We have to leave this town anyway or they'll rip us to shreds for what you've done today."

"Fine! I'm glad, I don't have to watch your bloody back anymore, when you're running into the next set-up," he shot at her, his voice filled with bitterness. "Just don't call me, when they catch you cold next time!"

"No way, Jed, I won't! You're no good for me anymore, and heavens, I'm not good for you! Just see what you've done because of me." She took a deep breath, reined herself in and faced him, laid her hands gently on his shoulders. He could still feel her touch as if it had been yesterday. "There's no time to talk it over, we have to sneak out fast and under cover of the night."

Her warm brown eyes fixed on him and he couldn't think clearly anymore. He could have drowned in those dark depths and never returned. Jed's heart pounded like mad in his chest when she said the fatal words.

"Get your stuff, Jed. Go east. I'll go west. Don't look back. Don't return. Ever!"

Her eyes wandered slowly over his face, lighting a fire in his middle, while her words froze his heart.

"Where will we meet again, Heyes?" Jed asked as her words slowly sank in.

She grabbed her bag, about to leave, but halted one last time. She produced the few coins she owned from her pocket and tucked them into Jed's. Then her hand briefly touched his arm.

"You're better off without me, Jed. You're a good boy after all. You'll make it," she said, leaned into him and gently kissed his cheek. "I wish you well, Kid."

Her eyes shimmered in the dim light as she drew back. There was so much, those eyes tried to tell Jed, but he couldn't understand them anymore.

Suddenly he felt sorry; sorry for their fight, sorry for the things they'd lost, for their way of misunderstanding, but not sorry for what he'd done. Fear crept out of the corner of his soul, but he forced it back. Hell, he was a man now, not a child who was scared by his own shadow! Yet everything felt wrong.

"Heyes, where?! Middleton?" he asked, but received no answer.

She turned away, slipped out and disappeared into the darkness. She was fast and she knew the secret paths better than anyone else.

"_Heyes_!?" The returning fear shaded Jed's breaking voice. "_Dang Heyes, where_!" He called for her, tried to follow her, but when he almost ran into a mob of angry guttersnipes, he followed her advice and edged off himself.

More than five years had passed since that night, but he remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday. It had been the last day he walked out without strapping on his gun, and all too soon he tied his weapon down. He had always been a good shot aiming for marksmanship, but then he had increased his efforts. Nobody would ever catch him cold again.

The first months had been hard on him, but he was prepared and he learned fast. Jed found new friends and earned himself a reputation, found a place in this rotten world, but he never met his friend again.

Not until today.

-o-o-o-

Jed Curry's thoughts returned to the present. The price he had to pay for that night had been high, due in damn hard coin. It had hardened him, made a man of him, the man he was today.

And what had happened to her? So much time had passed and still she got herself into trouble. She lay in a stranger's bed, roughed up, drugged, obviously an outlaw and member of a notorious gang. And the man who imprisoned and mistreated her, was said to be a notable member of the society. Just another one who took what he wanted, protected by his wealth from consequences everybody else was facing. Curry's thoughts were in turmoil, his anger rose.

Power and wealth, that's what things were all about. The latter one buying the first one and higher rated than any grace or humanity.

The red rage reached his brain, but he forced it down again. Thoughtfully he panned the room. A silvery shimmer caught his eye: the small keyring lay disregarded on the floor where it had slipped out of Maxwell's hand. A sparkle lit up Jed Curry's eyes.

He picked up the keys and removed the handcuffs from the rings in the wall. Playfully he spun them around his index finger before he closed them snugly around Maxwell's wrists.

Next, he undressed the voluminous man down to his unmentionables, before he hoisted him up and chained him to the wall, just like his prisoner had been before. The view he gave now was everything but beautiful and even less impressive.

The young man kicked the clothes under the bed and pocketed the keys in his vest.

Effortlessly, he lifted the unconscious woman up and throw her over his shoulder. He tipped his hat and nodded towards the new captive. "I can't agree to your terms, Mr. Maxwell. You better hope that we never meet again."

Leisurely he strode out of the room and stopped at the threshold. While his left hand steadied his burden, he closed and locked the door deliberately and put that key in his pocket, too.

Ignoring the curious glances of the household servants he carried his friend out of the place and crossed the yard. At the well he slowed down a moment and threw his collections of keys down the shaft.

A couple of men in the yard watched him and exchanged glances. They pushed themselves up from their leisurely guard posts and slowly moved closer. Yet nobody tried to stop him, but it would hardly have been possible to stop him anyway.

As he approached his horse, the men increased their pace.

"Hey, son, what do you think you're doing?" a dark-haired man with a scrubby mustache called out to him. His stance and the way he wore his weapon told Jed that he probably made his living with his arms, not his hands.

"Doing my job, I guess," Jed replied as he assessed his odds. One against four. Tricky, but usually not much of a problem, despite the fact that his load limited his movement.

"Your job? I've never seen your face here before. I'd know if you were one of our men," the dark one replied and squared himself up.

"I must have been wrong in thinking Maxwell was the boss, I guess," the young blond drawled, unobtrusively releasing the safety catch of his gun. "He called me here for a job, which it turned out meant disposing of his trash." He patted Heyes's rear with his left hand and shifted her weight on his shoulder, silently praying she wouldn't move right then.

"The boss was pretty worn out when he was finished dealing with her. Guess, you won't see him for quite a while," Jed declared. "If you wanna take care of the mess he left, I'm fine with it. I've got my pay and I'm not keen on work that's hard on my back."

With a swing he threw the motionless body of his friend over his horse's back, before he turned to the dark-haired speaker again. "You wanna take over?"

They stared each other down, silent and alert, trying to judge one another. Finally, the stranger relaxed.

"Go on. You got your pay you'll do your job! I'll be damned if I sully my hands by doing your work."

The young gunslinger nodded. He swept his glance over the men one last time before he turned to his horse again. With a swift upswing Curry mounted behind his friend.

"He could at least have given me a horse, to take it away. Well, one must be cheap to get that rich, I guess," he said and tipped his head towards the men. Leisurely, he took on the reins and nudged his horse into a walk, slowly leaving the mansion behind.

When he was out of sight, he stopped. Quickly he checked on Heyes. She didn't respond to his touch, but her vital signs were strong.

Jed hoisted his friend into an upright position and wrapped her in his jacket. Putting his left arm around her waist, he pulled her closer until her back safely leaned against his chest. Then he took on the reins and spurred his horse in a lope, trying to get away as fast as possible before anyone figured out what had actually happened.

-o-o-o-

Jed Curry rode for several hours. His childhood friend leaned heavily against his chest, her head rested on his shoulder. A couple of times she stirred, tried to free herself, but his soothing voice always calmed her down again.

When night fell, he searched for a sheltered resting place. Jed found the remainders of an old cabin, where he made camp. There wasn't much of the roof left, but the chimney was intact and two walls promised a modicum of protection from the never-ending wind.

The young man eased his friend down on his bedroll near the fireplace. Then he prepared a simple meal and a pot of coffee. That she still was unresponsive worried him, but he couldn't come up with anything better than the meager meal and just hoped that her system would handle whatever was ailing her.

The night wasn't exactly cold, but the draft sneaked in through every fold of the fabric. When Jed noticed Heyes was shivering, he got up, picked up his blanket and hunkered down beside her. The next day they would get her equipment and proper clothing. For now, a quite uncomfortable night awaited him.

As he spread his blanket over her, she woke by his touch and recoiled.

"Heyes, keep calm. It's me," he murmured soothingly.

She propped herself up and faced him, her eyes clear now, "Jed? Is it really you? No dream?"

"No dream, Heyes," he said and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're not a ghost haunting me, but a man of flesh and blood," she said and gave him a half-dimpled smirk. "And I'm glad you got me outta there. You really saved my ass this time."

"Old habits die hard," Jed said and shrugged. "I wasn't keen on Maxwell's job anyway. Sometimes money just ain't enough."

"Big words, Kid. Seems you have developed a philosophical streak," she said and smiled at him. "It's good to see you, Kid. Hell, you're grown to become quite a man."

Her appreciative eyes scanned him and sent warmth into the remotest corners of his body. Nothing had prepared him for the ambiguous feelings she awoke in him. He was not the only one who had grown to become 'quite something', and she seemed to him strange and familiar at the same time.

Hiding his unease, he stood, pulled one of his shirts out of his saddlebags and threw it to her. She caught it swiftly, her eyes asking a question.

"You better get changed. I don't wanna start rumors when we ride into town tomorrow. I guess, you'll get lost in one of my pants, but that and my jacket will cover the most of yours, until we get you something better," he said and studied her. "You look pretty skinny, Heyes. Guess, they didn't feed you that much, huh? You're hungry?"

"As a hunter," she admitted, while she stripped off her tattered shirt without any fuss.

Jed smirked, shook his head and turned around. He took his time as he filled a plate with baked beans and bread. As the rustling behind his back ended, he handed her the plate and sat down beside her.

"Thanks, Kid," she said and quickly began tucking into the food. After the first two bites, she forced herself to slow down.

"Why do you still call me Kid, when even you must admit, I've become a man?" the blond asked her.

"C'mon, you may have the body of a man, but certainly you have the face of a boy." She addressed him with a mischievous smile. "I guess, in a way you'll always be a kid for me."

Jed applied his poker face and kept silent.

Heyes stopped eating and studied him intensely. Eventually she gave in. "All right. What'd you want me to call you?"

Slowly she started eating again.

"Curry, maybe?"

She just wrinkled her nose.

"How about _Big Jed Curry_, huh?" His suggestion caused her to laugh out loud and hearty.

"You're priceless," she replied. Still laughing she set the now empty plate aside.

"You know, Heyes, call me whatever you want. I guess, I'll stand it for a while, _Trouble_," Jed said and grinned.

"Kid, you're such an idiot!" she said and nudged his thigh.

"That makes two of us, I guess," he countered.

Their eyes met and they chuckled. It felt just too good to be together again.

"Then we're still friends?" Jed asked her.

"Certainly, Kid," she said in utter conviction. "We've always been friends. We haven't seen each other for a while, that's all."

"A pretty long while, Heyes."

"Nah, Jed, just a spell. Have you been all right? Has life been good to you?"

"Mostly," he replied and shrugged. "What about you?"

"Mostly," she said and laid her hand on his arm. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

He took his time and listened inside himself. His emotions were in turmoil, but was he still mad at her? Not at all he found, but he felt no need to let her off that easy.

"Mostly," he said flatly.

She studied him intensely until a broad grin cracked through Jed's poker face. Heyes punched his arm. "Don't do that to me. I know I made a mistake back then, more than one. Believe me, I've learned it the hard way."

"That must have been pretty hard on you, Heyes. It's the first time I received a genuine apology from you. Well, almost, that is," he said.

"Now, it's rare for a genius like me," she replied.

Jed lifted his brow and showed a lopsided grin, his eyes telling clearly his opinion about her remark.

Heyes's answered with a twinkle.

Silence spread, companionable silence. Eventually Heyes lay down and snuggled into the blankets. Jed leaned back against the wall and relaxed, too.

Simultaneously they yawned and chuckled as they noticed it.

"Now, what you're gonna do next?" Jed asked his friend. "Go for revenge?"

Heyes rolled over to her side and faced him. "I guess, you didn't let him go scot-free?"

Jed nodded briefly. "You could say so. He sure has my sympathies for he's annoyed, but that's no way to treat any woman, even if it's you. Yet I doubt, it will be the last you'll hear from him."

"I'd rather not. I'll return to Devil's hole and check out the situation. It's the best place to get started again and that's where my belongings are - as long as that dirty bunch of thieves hasn't split them yet, that is."

"Wouldn't your partner take care of that?" Jed asked her. "Speaking of him, why didn't he come for you?"

"Partner? I've got no partner. What made you think I had one?"

"Well, I don't know. The way Maxwell talked about you and Big Jim, I guess. Him being the leader and you doing the thinking..."

"Me and Big Jim? Jeez!" She snickered and shook her head. "But I've got me a place in the gang. He's our leader and I'm his hand. I guess, he's still figuring out how to get me out. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Partner, family, home...?"

Jed shook his head.

Heyes brows moved towards her hairline. "No wife? Or half a dozen cute little Currys with golden curls?" Teasing, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, Heyes, it's hard to settle with one woman, when there's so many pretty girls out there," he answered her and smiled contritely. "And stop that! You really make me feel like I'm a kid."

"I just can't help myself, it's too tempting," she said and grinned. "So, you're a ladies' man, huh? I bet, the girls come easy to you, considering your looks. You must have a lot of opportunities to enjoy yourself."

"No complaints," Jed said, his eyes sparkling.

Heyes laughed and briefly shook her head before she rolled over on her back again. They stared up to the starlit sky, both of them following their own thoughts, both of them far away from sleep.

"So, you're married to that gun, huh?" Heyes asked after a while. "Are you good?"

"I am," Jed confirmed.

"How good?"

"Good enough for most men around these parts. Why do you ask?"

He was answered with thoughtful silence.

"Kid, would you like to come with me?" Heyes said after a while. "The least I owe you is a job, and I bet you'll like the other boys."

"You don't owe me anything, Heyes. The question is, do you _want_ me to join you?"

"That's no question at all! Sure, I do!"

"And you're sure returning is a good idea? Somebody sold you out."

"Sold me!?" she almost jumped up again.

"Yeah. That's what Maxwell told me."

"Then it was no coincidence ..." she paused and pondered for a while. The thoughts flickering through her mind were almost visible on her face. "I have to return, Jed. The boys are a good bunch over all. They're good in their job and honestly, riding with them can be real fun. I can't figure out who betrayed me yet, but there's no chance I'll let him get away with it! I earned me a reputation and I won't spoil it."

She looked at him, studying him, and added, "But I sure could use someone watching my back, someone to trust. Will you be that one, Jed?"

Thinking it over took him no longer than a blink. "Nope, Heyes."

"Nope?!"

"Nope."

"Jed, that's not reasonable," she said, her eyes intensely studying his face again. "You've got no place to go and I offer you one. I did pretty well, but I bet it would be a lot better if we worked together again."

"It's not a matter of reason, Heyes, but a gut feeling," he told her. "I do pretty good on my own now, I don't need to be your sidekick anymore. And I doubt there's any other place for me with you."

"There's only one place where you've always been, and that isn't the place of a sidekick," she stated. "Well, I was used to being the older one, the thinker, maybe that's what's bothering you."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. You wouldn't hear my opinion, even less consider it. That's hard to take for a man. Yet I wasn't the one who broke up our partnership."

"I know, Kid. And I paid my dues."

They fell silent again but their eyes locked. Her dark eyes smoldered in the dancing light of the fire, holding a darkness inside Jed had never seen in this intensity before. There was no question that neither of their lives had been a walk in a park.

Hell, there was nothing he wished more than to be with her again, at least for a while, feeling the connection again they once had shared. He had a good life now and enjoyed it, but there was a part of him, that always stayed empty and cold. Over time he had got used to the feeling and it had lost its edge, but no company or enjoyment had been able to fill the void. Until now.

Thoughtfully he studied her while she waited unusually quiet.

"All right now, Heyes. I'll come with you, at least until you're safe again."

She answered him with one of her incredible smiles and lay back. "We'll have a great time together, Kid, trust me."

Jed looked down at her in silence, taking in the self-satisfaction she radiated. Then a furtive glint flashed his eyes and he cleared his throat. "What will it pay me?"

"_What_!?" She shot up as if stung by an adder.

"The payment, Heyes. You hire a gun you have to pay it."

Her features derailed and her eyes widened in disbelief as Jed noticed complacently. "You're kidding ..."

"You're kidding!" he retorted. "You think I'll risk my hide for those pretty eyes of yours?"

"Well ..." she began and hesitated long enough to make him smile in the darkness. "No."

"So...?"

"We were always partners, but that's something I can't offer you. I'm Big Jim's hand and I have no say in that. What I can offer you is membership of our gang. We'll work together and you'll get the same share as any of the boys."

"Heyes, you got me wrong. I'll help you find that traitor, before I go back on my way again. If you don't pull a job until then, I won't get any payment at all. You've got to offer me more than that."

This time the disbelief in her eyes was clear. _'You won't __stay with me...?' _Yet it showed up only for a blink.

"Ah, now you're trying to cheat met," she countered. "If I promise you more than that, you'll get more than I get myself."

"Isn't my support worth it?"

"How do I know that?"

Jed just gave her _the look_.

"Yeah, all right. I do know. And it's not that I wouldn't owe you anyway. And I'm no ingrate. There's still something left of my last share. Let's say you get $200 when we're back in Devil's Hole, and a full share if you're in a job."

"Seems fair enough," he said. "I'm in!"

Heyes laid down again and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"And don't think I wouldn't know that you would've done it anyway," she murmured and closed her eyes, smiling.

Curry nudged her with his elbow and they shared a chuckle.

"You'll see, Kid, I'm good at getting us money for the high life all year round! We're heading for the good times now," she promised him.

Listening to the sounds of the night, they eventually relaxed and it didn't take long before Heyes was sound asleep.

Only Jed stayed alert, watching over her and enjoying the warmth he felt inside.


	2. Chapter 2 – Return to Devil's Hole

**Chapter 2 – Return to Devil's Hole**

They left their camp early in the morning, riding at a slow pace. Dry Gulch wasn't too far away and Curry's sturdy mare was more than capable of carrying the double weight for a while.

Heyes mounted behind her friend. It was almost a lifetime ago since they rode double, still they moved as one, sharing the same rhythm, set by the pace of the horse. It brought back memories of lazy summer days and careless afternoons of an innocent childhood, long ago. Nevertheless, Heyes's attitude remained tense. She seemed nervous today and Jed felt her hands clenching up several times.

About noon they entered the middle-sized town where Jed Curry purchased a horse and the barest necessities for Heyes.

She had insisted on male clothing against Jed's intention to buy her female riding wear. It was too impractical and would arouse unwelcome attention, she said. She didn't make a fuss about her hair either, just twiddled it together and shoved it under her hat.

Newly clothed and on a horse of her own Heyes seemed to feel better and relaxed somewhat. They moved at a fast pace and time passed quickly.

Jed rode behind her and found the view quite confusing. He couldn't think of any way she might arise more interest. The shirt wasn't much different to a blouse, but the pants ... He smacked his lips, not sure if he should feel indignant or enjoy the sight.

Heyes either didn't notice his trouble or didn't care, more likely the latter. Once her silver tongue started chatting it wouldn't stand still anymore. She told him about places where she'd been and people she had met and asked him hundreds of questions about his life during the last few years. To him she sounded like the teenager she once had been. Curry couldn't help but smile and enjoy their joint ride immensely.

But Heyes never fully relaxed and her tension grew with the coming darkness. Her sleep was restless, her body convulsed and she startled several times. In the end she got up and started pacing.

"Heyes, what's wrong?" Jed eventually asked her.

"I'm not sure. It's ... I don't know. You've got a drink?"

Jed picked up his canteen and throw it to her. With a swift movement she returned it.

"No water, Kid, a _drink_!"

He noticed the tremor of her hands and dark rings forming around her eyes.

"Nope, and by your looks it ain't a good idea anyway."

"Hell, Kid, I need something to get down! My mind drives me crazy, my head is about to explode and every damn muscle aches."

Jed Curry's eyes narrowed. "You ever had that before?"

"Nope."

"When did it start?"

"I don't know. Yesterday, I'd say. It wasn't that bad at first but it's growing worse."

Jed's blue eyes narrowed. "What has Maxwell given to you?"

"Huh?"

"You were dazed, almost unconscious, don't you remember?"

The question made her stop and think it over.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't know. Must have been the water, it had a strange taste, but I didn't do a lot of figurin' about it then."

"Booze?"

She shook her head. "Nope, that's not what it tasted like. It was somewhat bitter. You really don't have a drink for me?" It wasn't overly cold tonight, yet she was shivering again.

Jed cursed Maxwell under his breath.

"Cocksure. And when it's some kind of hangover, I doubt it would be much of a help," he said and got up, taking his bedding with him. Casually, He dropped it down beside hers and settled down there. "Come on over her," he said and patted on her bedroll. "Try to relax. Maybe you just have to get over it."

"I can't sleep when I'm like this!" she claimed, resuming her restless walk again.

If she was suffering from a hangover, she had to drink and she had to rest. Jed had enough experience of his own to know that. And he recalled pretty well that it was impossible to talk reason into her, when she was like that. He wasn't the only one known for stubbornness, and she wasn't the only one capable of scheming.

"Who asked you to sleep?" the young man retorted casually. "If you can't sleep, you can take over guard duty just as well. Just keep me company until _I am_ asleep." Pausing, the smoothed out his bedroll. "You haven't told me how they snatched you yet. I met a couple of Maxwell's hands at the ranch. They didn't strike me as the brightest men around. I thought you were keener than that bunch."

Abruptly, Heyes stopped beside him and frowned. "There wasn't much of a plan. I thought it was a coincidence, but now you told me that I was set-up. How did they know where I'd be?"

"Sit down with me, and I'll tell you."

"_You_? How could you know!?" she asked and slumped down beside him, a curious glance in her eyes.

"'Cause people underrate me, and I listen," Jed replied, taking a swig from his canteen before he passed it on to her. "Talking isn't always the answer, you know?"

Automatically she followed his example and took a deep draft. "Well, I'm trying to do both, but nobody talked to me. At least I can't remember."

As she tried to give the canteen back to him, he nodded at her and she took another swig.

"Well, Maxwell is a powerful man," Jed told her. "He has his hands in most business in town. Somebody must have known you well enough, to know what you were doing." Pulling the blanket over his shoulders, he made himself comfortable. "Is your brain good enough to figure out who it was?"

Trying to keep eye contact, Heyes lay down on her side, too, supporting her head with her left hand. Thoughtfully her eyes wandered into the middle distance. Soon, she began to speak again, telling him about her thoughts and assumptions. The more her brain was involved, the more her body relaxed.

Jed listened intently, smothering away a smug grin. Whenever her speculations reached a dead end, he made a remark that stirred her thoughts again. Every time when cramps gripped her, Jed laid his arm around her shoulders, holding his friend tight until the attack faded again. Heyes displayed no sign that she noticed it, but didn't reject it either. She just kept hold on her pondering. As she finally narrowed it down to two suspects, her mind slowed down. Over time she grew calmer and eventually fell asleep.

This was the second night, Jed Curry found only little rest. He wondered if she had contracted a disease and if not what kind of drug Maxwell had given to her. The thought of returning to the ranch and asking him - or even better giving him a taste his own medicine - was tempting, but Jed had enough common sense to resist. They had to get away and the safest place around was Devil's Hole. Time was known as the best healer and would get rid of whatever was ailing her in the end.

In the morning Heyes's mood was down. The symptoms became harder over time and her appetite decreased. Her stomach started cramping and she could hardly keep her food down. Jed checked on her, trying to hide his concern. She seemed to be running a slight fever with beads of cold sweat covering her forehead.

They continued their journey, but Heyes's condition slowed them down. It took two more days until they eventually reached Devil's Hole. Jed was relieved, when they finally made it that far, hoping for rest and a modicum of safety.

Curiously he witnessed the entry ritual for the hidden valley.

After they were approved, they crossed almost its full length before finally reaching a couple of buildings that comprised the hideout of the Devil's Hole Gang. Jed noticed two wooden cabins, a stable, several smaller sheds and a corral harboring about a dozen horses. At its fence the friends halted their mounts.

Heyes was a mite better today, but far from good. As soon as they were under observation, she changed her attitude, covering her weakness.

A bunch of rough looking men poured out of the buildings and gathered around them. Their faces showed a variety of expressions including astonishment, joy and irritation. Short comments were exchanged to fill each other in. Heyes was taken aback when she learned, that Big Jim had been arrested.

"Haven't you tried to get him out?" she asked.

"It sure, wasn't as easy as you make it sound, Heyes," a crude middle-aged man told her. "He was under heavy guard until they moved him and we didn't get a chance to interfere."

"How did they catch him?"

"He was caught about the same time as you. We thought, you'd sold him out and made off with the reward."

"Yeah, all right, I sold him out and myself, too. Now I'm back here to get the reward on me a second time," she replied, with a sweet faked smile on her face.

"Keep calm, Heyes, we know better now. We got that message saying we'd better stay put or you'd get hurt. There was no way of doing anything anyway. Not with Wheat in charge."

A sturdy man with bushy mustache who stood beside the speaker frowned. "What are you saying, Lobo? I was up and about getting us that little safe!"

"Yeah, that one, that we'd already planned," Lobo replied. "You was just figuring a mite too long. It's about time to get started, if we wanna get that payroll."

"Hold it, boys," Heyes chimed in. "You talking about that bank in Four Corners?"

"Yup," Lobo confirmed.

"And you're still not finished?"

"Yup."

Heyes shot Wheat a glance.

"Lobo's right, and we built on that!" she said.

"So, what'll we do in your opinion?" Wheat asked, his question holding a clear challenge.

"Get started. Now!" Heyes shot back. "Wheat you'll go to town and check the current situation. Maybe they changed their routines, since Big Jim got caught. Take Lobo with you, two heads are better than one. Hank and Kyle check on the dynamite. I don't wanna be short of it or got it spoiled in case we need it. Lom and Preach, take care of the horses. They have to be in top condition and well-fed. And check their shoes. We have to get outta there fast and depend on high speed. I'll go over the plan again and polish it up."

The men exchanged meaningful glances.

"What do you think, you're doing, Heyes?" Wheat asked her.

Ignored, Jed Curry shifted aside and pulled off his gloves.

"What I'm supposed to do," Heyes answered. "I've been Big Jim's hand and certainly I'm more than capable of running this gang."

"_You?_ You want to be our leader? A pussy? Not before hell freezes over," Wheat laughed roughly. "And what is this babyface for? You need a toy to play with, with all the men around who can do everything better than he ever will?"

Jed Curry's right hand dropped beside his gun, but the men went quiet. The free space around the speaker expanded. Jed shot a side glance to Heyes and froze. Her dark eyes pierced the man with spears of ice, nothing about her was soft or weak anymore.

The dark-blonde man with the mustache backed away. "No offense, Heyes."

"'_No offense'_, Wheat? Hell, what you think that was - a phrase of civility?" she asked sarcastically. "If there was any chance of getting new ideas into your hard head, I'd teach you manners right here and now! You lack any gran of common sense! You better rein in your sharp tongue before you get yourself hurt."

Wheat scanned the circle for support, without any success. "All right, Heyes," he relented. "It's your turn. I'll ... just wait for my time to come."

A brief nod from her acknowledged his statement. "I guess, that's the closest thing to an apology one ever will get from you."

She relaxed her stance and turned to the others. "And about Jed Curry: he's a reliable gun, a pair of sharp eyes and capable of using his brain, which is more than can be said about some others here..." She paused and gave her audience time to take in the view of the young gunman at the ready.

"But let's talk business: it's my plan and I nosed out the place. I know how things work and I say we can pull it off when I'm in charge. You all know, what I'm capable of, so I'll take on the lead. Any objections now?"

Her glare panned the group of outlaws. Multiple headshaking answered her.

"All right, then we'll keep things running as usual for now. We'll pull that job together and afterwards we'll vote for a new leader. Whoever doesn't agree with the outcome is free to leave with his share of the loot."

Her announcement earned her murmurs of approval.

"One last thing: if you feel the need to challenge Curry, just try him. But I won't have anyone hurt! The one who starts a fight will lose half of his share to him, independent of its outcome."

The gang exchanged glances, but nobody spoke up and the gathering was dissolved, everyone following his given task. Jed Curry's stance relaxed. Obviously, his friend had a reputation to build on and was capable of standing up for herself. Probably he had been the only one who saw the tremor in Heyes's hand and knew what it meant.

The blond gunslinger picked up the saddlebags and followed two of his new companions towards the bunkhouse, as Heyes stopped him.

"Have you ever been at Four Corners, Kid?"

"Yeah, a couple of times," Jed answered.

"Fine. I need your help. We'll doublecheck the plan for the bank job together. Two heads are better than one, and I want to hear your opinion."

"Now or later?"

"Come with me right now. I want you to settle down in the cabin. You can stow your stuff there."

"All right, Heyes." He nodded approval and followed his friend, ignoring the suggestive looks of the men present.

"This wasn't one of your best ideas," Kid Curry told her as he closed the door behind them. "It might stir up the boys. They don't know me and they don't know what you're up to."

"I know and I'm not keen on it either, but..." her voice trailed off and she leaned heavily against the wall. As she dropped her cover, nothing of the strength she had shown only minutes ago was left. She appeared paler now and was barely able to keep herself upright.

"Whatever Maxwell gave me, it drives me crazy, Kid. Maybe I can make it through the day but I'm not sure, if I can stand the night alone." She paused and pushed herself off the wall. "Go over to the boys, you've gotta get to know them. Maybe you can help with their tasks."

Worriedly he studied her. "Can I leave you alone?"

"Yeah, I'll lay down for a while," she said, then she nodded towards a closet. "But you'd better get that whiskey outta here. I'm not sure if I can keep my hands off it, and I don't need to double the trouble. Have a little welcome party with the boys. It might help to break the ice."

"Alright, it seems we haven't got much of a choice, huh?"

"Nope, see you later, Kid."

Jed Curry picked up the bottles which she had indicated and made off, heading for the bunkhouse.

-o-o-o-

When he returned with the falling darkness, he found her sprawled on a chair, nursing a coffee mug in her hands.

"Everything's all right over there?" she greeted him.

"Yup, all filled up and in good spirits. But something's brewing, I just don't know what."

"Do you think it's Wheat?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I've got a gut feeling and I have learned to listen to it. Wheat and Lobo are on their way, but there are rumors being spread. I just can't figure out who spread them yet. The boys don't trust me."

She looked thoughtfully at him for a while.

"This isn't the best time to introduce you to the gang," she said. "And that I marked you out with my invitation makes it even worse."

"Yeah, but we'll make it. We always made it."

A brief smile lit up her face, the first one in days. "All right, let's turn in for the night and tomorrow we'll see if we can still work as a team."

-o-o-o-

Sure enough, Heyes went through a hard night again, but it appeared to Curry that it wasn't as bad as the night before. Fortunately, time seemed to be doing its healing magic. Still he sat with her, keeping her mind busy and calming her down when things got rough again.

With the light of the dawn the symptoms faded away, but the morning grew old before they got up and started their work on the draft.

Actually, they found a way to work together and on a much higher level than ever before. Jed Curry had an excellent sense for security gaps and a sharp eye for details. In the beginning, he questioned all of Heyes's decisions, but what felt annoying for her at first, turned out as a real asset. Heyes re-considered her plan and where she got no affirmation from him, she mostly found a better way to solve a problem. Their talents complemented each other's and soon they were working together smoothly.

Sometimes Heyes's eyes lingered on her friend with astonishment. It occurred to her, that time had changed a lot of things for the best. She enjoyed his company as well as their arguments and discussions about pros and cons of possible strategies. Being with him just felt natural and she found herself overly grateful for the wind that had blown him back into her life again.

-o-o-o-

The next days, Heyes's condition gradually got better, but she still avoided the company of the other men. The mood of the gang was tense, but nothing unusual happened. At least not until Wheat and Lobo returned from their trip to Four Corners. They reported to Heyes that almost everything was still as she'd checked it out. The sheriff had been replaced, but the new one was even easier to handle than his predecessor. So, they decided to stick to their plan and scheduled the robbery for the coming Thursday.

Back in the bunkhouse the two weary riders made themselves comfortable. They stretched their legs out under the table, a mug of beer in front of them and passed the time with a hand of All Fours. When Lobo got up and went to the outhouse his place was immediately occupied again.

"Wheat, you can't leave it this way," the fair-haired man, who replaced Lobo, started the conversation.

"Huh?"

"That little leading '_man_' of ours. A lady-outlaw - has anyone ever heard of that!? She's nothing but a chick. She needs guidance, someone who shows her how things ought to be done. She's nothing without Big Jim, but she'll never admit it. You know what she's like! She'll bring all of us down – fighting against each other and all ending up in jail in the end!"

Wheat nodded approval. "Well, when Big Jim returns..."

"Returns? When? The day the cows come home? He's locked up in that brand-new prison! And when he comes back in a few years, what do you think he'll find? No, someone has to show her - a man with experience and strength."

"Well, it sounds reasonable..."

"But she won't hear it! You know how stubborn that skirt is. She figures she can make it!"

"No, she's just running that one job ..."

The other man laughed.

"You believe that? And after that job, what happens next?"

"We'll vote."

"We'll vote and ...?"

"And the boys 'll vote for me! I was Big Jim's right hand man. I know how things outta be done!"

A lopsided grin appeared on the other man's face.

"And I bet you believe that. You really can't see what is already happening?"

"Huh?"

"She's running a scheme!"

"Her?"

"Her!"

"Here?"

"Here!"

Inwardly Wheat's conversational partner rolled his eyes. Sometimes Wheat was as dumb as a brick and on top of that he was stubborn and boastful. But that made him the best choice for his own interests. He would make a good first man with a strong right hand - a right hand who would really run things, but never be in the line of fire.

"_How?_" Wheat asked.

"That baby-faced gunhand."

"_The kid_? The boy's a scheme?"

"No, but what she does with him..."

"What she does?"

Heavens, he would have to spell it out for him!

"What do you think she does with him over there in the cabin - _alone_? Young. Handsome. Virile."

"You mean ...?"

"Yeah!"

"Nah ..."

"_Yeah!_" The man paused meaningfully. "And for what reason?"

"What ...? Hell, I guess everyone does it for the same reason ..."

The other man cursed under his breath. Maybe Wheat wasn't as bright as he thought. There was a level of stupidity that couldn't be fixed.

"She's building him up ... for a new leader," he suggested.

"That greenhorn!?" Wheat asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! And who will fight him? Who will challenge him? As fast as he is with that damned colt of his, he'd blew the contender's head off before he'd even finished his challenge!"

Wheat rubbed his mustache thoughtfully. "Well, that's a point."

"She has him over there, bewitching him, making him will-less and amenable. When the time comes, she'll support him. He's a nice guy. Some of the boys already like him. Those who don't like him, fear him. What will happen? She'll suggest him and the boys 'll vote for him. He'll be the leader and she'll play him like a fiddle! He'll be nothing more than her voice, her sock puppet."

"Sock puppet?"

"Yeah! Yeah, with her hands in his pants he'll do everything she wants him to do! And that's not his fault at all! Who wouldn't do the same? It would take a real strong man. A man with experience. With principles. Someone to show her where her place is!"

Wheat puffed up and stroked his mustache. "Well, I guess, you're right. It really needs a man like me to save what can be saved!"

The other gang member released a sigh of relief. Finally, Wheat was hooked.

"I knew, you 'd get the picture, Wheat," he said and patted his shoulder.

"I'll get that young buck and teach him a lesson!"

"But you have to do it the right way. With finesse!"

"Finesse!?"

Eagerly he nodded and explained to him a plan which would start to make things change ... exactly in the way he wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Schemes and Dreams

**Chapter 3 - Schemes and Dreams**

Like every evening Jed Curry spent some time with the boys in the bunkhouse. He had learned, that Heyes usually spent her time with the boys, too, but since her return she had changed her habit. After supper and a hand of poker Jed was leaving again when Wheat blocked his way.

"I learned you've been invited to the cabin?" Wheat asked him suspiciously. "What for?"

"Heyes called for me," Curry replied. "What do you care?"

Wheat paused and scrutinized the handsome young man in front of him. "You're doing her?" he asked offensively.

Red heat started rising from Jed Curry's collar, but his voice kept calm. "If I'd do, would it be any of your business?"

"Depends," Wheat answered. "If you regard yourself as better than anyone of us, that is. Be sure, every one of us dealt with her! Better you keep..."

The impact of Jed Curry's fist cut him short. "Keep your dirty mouth shut! One more word, Wheat, and I'll shut you up once and for all!"

Wheat spat blood on the ground and grinned at him. "Doesn't change a thing, boy. Makes truth not a lie. Go, ask her!"

Within a blink Wheat was looking down the barrel of Curry's cocked gun. With a baffled look on his face he slowly raised his hands. "Hey, son. Keep calm. No offense meant. It's just the truth."

Icy blue eyes fixed on him and the gun didn't move an inch. Curry's eyes showed frozen death and pinned Wheat down. Within a beat the amiable young man had transformed into a coldblooded gunslinger.

Wheat cursed under his breath, barely daring to breathe. Who the hell, had told him, that the youngster was a showoff with nothing to back it up?

"He's right, Kid," Kyle chimed in cautiously. "You know, it ... it kinda wasn't right ... but well, on the other hand ..."

The menacing stare shifted over to the small outlaw, who backed away a few steps. It felt like a lifetime until, the young gunslinger deliberately holstered his weapon.

"Never _ever_ get in her way again ... or mine, speaking of it, or I'll call you out. That goes for every single one of you who dares." His cold eyes panned the men. "One after another or all together, I don't mind. It's up to you."

He backed away slowly until he reached the door. When he eventually left, everyone in the bunkhouse heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wheat, you damn idiot! If you're up to get yourself killed, fine! But keep us out of it!" Lobo snapped at him. "When you stirred up that baby-faced gunman, you deserve a hiding - and that's what you'll get, now!"

"Boys..." Wheat murmured drawing back towards the wall. "Hey, boys ... wait a minute..."

But nobody was in the mood for waiting. Most of the boys were with Lobo, and Wheat received a beating he wouldn't forget for quite a while.

One pair of fair eyes left behind and watched the scene with satisfaction. Everything had turned out very well.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile the young gunslinger entered the leader's cabin.

Heyes sat at the table writing in her notebook. Dozens of papers were spread over the surface. She was concentrating hard, her tongue peeking out between her lips as her left hand groped its way to a cup of coffee. Jed just stood and watched her in fascination while his thoughts still turned around Wheat's accusation.

"Is it true?" Jed finally asked her.

"What?" She raised her head, her thoughts obviously not with him.

As he didn't answer she looked up. "What? Spill it out!"

"Did they...?" He choked on the words. "Hell, he said they dealt with you."

Now her eyes fixed on him, scrutinizing. "Who?" she asked. "Lobo? Wheat?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe." Heyes laid down the papers and stood. Slowly she walked over to him. "What did he say?"

"Wheat asked me if I did you." Heyes lifted her brow while Jed continued. "He indicated it was nothing fancy, that they had some kind of agreement with you. Is it true?"

"Doesn't sound like Wheat to put it that way, but, well, in a way it's true."

"Heavens, Heyes!" he called out in disgust.

"Jed, I'm no girl anymore. I'm no damsel in distress and I'm no lady. And least of all I ain't no saint, you know that," she told him gently and laid her hand on his shoulder. "But whatever I've done is my business alone."

"Who?"

"Why do you insist? You won't go and shoot them, will you?" she tried to turn it into ridicule.

He answered with silence. Instantly she sobered again.

"None of us is at the liberty to talk about what happened," she said, while she studied his face. "I gave my word. So, accept it and don't ask me again."

"I have to know!"

"You _have to_?" Within a blink her mood changed. "It's none of your business!" she shot at him and drew back her hand.

"It's a matter of security! I have to know what happened between you and the boys. It's affecting their attitude towards you. They will behave differently when things get rough," Jed demanded.

"It's not! And never dare ask me again!" she answered.

"You've said enough anyway!" he growled, suppressing his anger.

"Did I? Then you're satisfied?" She sustained his glare and returned it. "You know nothing! You don't understand who I am and what I've done."

"What you've _done_?" he blurted out. "Do I know you at all? Have you been a whore for everyone!?" He clenched his teeth while his right hand dropped provocatively to the buckle of his gun belt.

Her right hook caught him off guard and sent him towards the wall.

"Never call me that again!" Heyes snapped.

"Heyes, if you were a man...!" Curry growled as he straightened again, but she cut him off.

"Then what? You'd flatten me? Come on, try it! I've taken worse than that!" she shot at him, her eyes glaring. "Truth is, you'd never ask me that kinda question, if I were a man!" She spun around and started pacing, looking like a large cat of pray - untamed, unpredictable.

He rubbed his aching jaw and kept silent. Yet he couldn't keep his eyes off her, following her every movement.

"You don't know what the winter was like, back then! We were snowed in from November 'til May. No chance to get out, _no way_! What do you think would have happened? One woman and a bunch of men caged in for months? Bloodshed is the least."

"And you...?" Jed's question came in an almost toneless whisper.

"What do you think, huh!?" she threw at him, her tone cold and business-like. "I did what needed to be done! And I did it my way! I reined them in, saved their sanity and nobody got hurt. I made a bargain with every single one of them and every one of them paid his due."

Jed Curry's narrowed. "They _paid_!?"

He stared at her in silence, the shock on his face unmistakable.

She fell dead in her tracks, facing the wall. Eventually she turned around and faced him, her head held up high she held his glance.

"I don't believe you," her friend murmured.

"'Cause you don't want to. But every word is true in its very sense," she replied.

"It ain't, and you know it, Heyes. There's more to it. I see it in your eyes."

"What do you see? You just see what you want to see!" she said, turning away as she started pacing again. "And I won't break my word just to make you feel better. If you don't trust me, nothing makes sense anyway."

She stopped and faced him again. Her eyes tried to talk to him, but received no answer.

"You know, some things should be left unspoken," she said after a while. "Sometimes words are not enough to tell the truth."

"Truth is, that I care about you," Jed said quietly.

"Truth is, that you have to get out of here," she retorted.

"You want me _what_?" His jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief.

"One thing I can't afford is losing face. I need the respect of the gang." She pierced him with her dark eyes that smoldered in the spare light of the fire. "You challenged me and you can bet they know what happened here. I can't afford to keep you here with me. So, get outta here! Now!"

Jed clenched his jaw. "Heyes..."

"_Now!_" Her voice as well as her glance cut through flesh and bones.

His temper flickered up again, but he forced it down. He went for his belongings threw them on his blanket and rolled it up. Then he turned around and faced her again. Her demeanor was stunning - impressive and strong - every inch of her an outlaw leader. The coldness in her eyes and the distant look constricted his throat.

"Take care of yourself, _Trouble_," he said, turned around and headed for the bunkhouse.

She followed him to the door and deliberately closed it. Her hand remained where it lay. Then she turned around and leaned her back against the plain wood.

A distinct glint sparkled in the corner of her eyes. She recognized a chance if it was given to her and she was willing to take it. Sometimes it was exciting, but today it wasn't fun at all. The spark faded again.

She wasn't sure if Jed had received her message. His poker face was much better than expected. Although her trust in him was unbroken, she barely knew him. She knew everything about the boy inside him, but almost nothing about the man he was now. Heyes wasn't sure, if Jed would understand her thoughts, so she left him no choice.

But he certainly would deny the responsibilities she had had back then; no way was it any different. Big Jim had been clear about it and his words held truth. Her thoughts went back to the day when she asked him to let her join his gang ...

-o-o-o-

"There are no things that can't be done," she said without any hint of doubt in her voice, "there's just no way figured out how to do them properly yet. What you need is someone with brains!"

She was the only woman in the smoky saloon besides the working girls. The background was noisy, the player piano out of tune. Some of the men threw curious glances towards her, but that did her self-confident behavior no harm.

Big Jim Santana, leader of the Devil's Hole gang, was very interested in the young woman sitting at the far side of the table. She was quite the man he was looking for, except that she wasn't a man. And that was exactly the problem.

Big Jim spelled it out with his strong Spanish accent, "You're really bright, lady, and I like your point of view. I'd like to give you a chance – and I guess there are not many others around here who would do that - but there's no way to join us without causing trouble. I've got ten men up there in my hideout. Ten men far from the nearest town, locked down for weeks, maybe months when things go wrong. You'd be the biggest danger to all of us: one woman – that's all it needs to bring us down, even more one like you."

She pushed her dark hat back and forth again and tilted her head. "As I said, it's just a question about how to handle things."

"You're very eager to join us. Very convinced," he said. "Why?"

"I'm tired of riding alone. And the jobs I have in mind call for more than one pair of hands. Aren't you tired too of all the risks you take just for a pittance?"

Big Jim puffed up. "I wouldn't call 5,000$ a pittance!"

"What would you call 5,000$ divided by eleven then?" she countered. "Two of you got shot and your dirty little friend had almost been caught, if it hadn't been for me." Her chin indicated Kyle, sitting alone at a table close by and chewing his supper with his mouth open.

Big Jim faced her again and held her glance. After a while he nodded.

"All right. I want to hear about your plans. If I like them, you'll stay with us. But it's your responsibility to keep the boys in line. If there's any trouble, you're out!"

"Sounds fair enough."

They went upstairs to continue their talk in private, and nobody suspected anything but the obvious. Out of earshot she outlined some of her ideas and half an hour later Big Jim was convinced that she'd be an asset for the gang. Descending the stairs, they talked about details.

"What's your name?"

"Heyes."

"And...?"

"If you need more call me Harry, but I go by the name of Heyes."

Big Jim chuckled and nodded. "All right, Heyes. But you can't sleep in the bunkhouse," he stated. "You'll be with me."

She knit her brow and studied him with a question in her eyes.

"To make it clear: you hire my brains, nothing else," she said.

"I'll hire whatever I need and that includes your hands, your body and your cheeky mouth," he claimed. "I'm your leader and you'll do whatever I tell you to do. You'll be part of the jobs you plan, no _eminencia gris_. You won't challenge me and I won't touch you. I don't need to force women!"

She beamed a winning smile, nodded and extended her hand. "That's an arrangement I can agree to. You've got yourself a deal."

Big Jim accepted and called his men. "Listen boys, we've got a new member here by the name of Heyes. She'll be my hand and you better not forget that. Messing with her means messing with me! So, think twice, all right? If there's any trouble, come to me."

"But Jim, Wheat's your right hand! He sure won't like it!" Kyle objected and wiped his mouth with his left sleeve. It was hard to say if the action added or subtracted from the dirt already on it.

"Then she's my left hand. And I don't ask what Wheat likes or not. He's not married to me and he's free to resign anytime."

The men murmured and shot curious glances towards the young woman. She was a bit skinny, yet everybody understood pretty well why Big Jim showed such an interest in her. Obviously, the foretaste he had received had been satisfying. The foretaste the boys received during the next days was anything but what they'd expected. Heyes was more than capable of taking on any of the men. What she lacked in strength, she more than compensated with wits and her quick tongue.

-o-o-o-

Whatever had happened in that one damn long winter had been her responsibility – and her choice.

"There are two ways, Heyes," Santana had told her, when the situation became critical. "You'll go over to the bunkhouse and put them at ease or you'll leave. It's up to you."

"You know that I'll end up dead if I leave the Hole now."

Big Jim had nodded.

"And you know what will probably happen if I go over there."

Big Jim had nodded again. "I know. It's your decision and I know you're capable of making it. You always knew that this day might come."

Heyes knew the rules as well as the odds. And she always knew when it was time to fold. So, she went over to the bunkhouse. When she opened the door, the men fell silent and stared at her.

"Alright, boys," she said, standing in front of the gang, her feet planted shoulder width, her hands placed on her hips. "We've got us a problem and I'm here to solve it."

Most of the boys stood and moved closer towards her, anticipation in their eyes.

"No, that's not what will happen!" she said casually. "Touch me without my permission and I'll become your worst nightmare!"

"If you get the chance, that is," one in the back objected.

"Oh, I will, believe me!" she stated with utter conviction.

The boys became uncertain, some of them lowering their eyes and visibly retreating. Heyes was known as resourceful and often had displayed her abilities in the past.

The most prosperous time for the gang had started, when Heyes joined them. All of them knew that, and a couple of them owed her even more. Kyle, Lom and Preacher stood in the back of the room, watching concerned, thorn between compassion and loyalty. Three men to build on if she needed support.

"By the way, there's no chance for all of you having me at the same time. How will you figure out an order - a suitable order - fair and square?"

"One after another."

"Yeah, well, sounds simple enough, though, but who'll start? The first one or two having it all, and the others get the leftovers? Is that fair to anyone?" She paused and noticed satisfyingly the suspicious glares some of the boys shot at others.

The dark-haired schemer was satisfied that a wedge was driven between the boys. Dealing with a mob was impossible, dealing with single persons a matter of capability, dealing with people divided over their goal, almost like slicing cake.

"And where do you wanna do it? Out there in the cold, freezing off your butt? Or in here? With all the others watching? Commenting? With _Wheat_, who knows everything better than anyone?"

Well, judging by the facial expressions, it was an off-turning thought and she already placed the next.

"And don't forget, what Big Jim told you: messing with me, means messing with him."

She gave the thought time to sink in and more of the boys backed away. The image of the big, sturdy and strict man that she planted in their mind, wasn't exactly arousing.

"But you said, you'll solve the problem," Hank objected.

"Yeah, I figured something out. I'll make everyone an offer. I'll give you what you need and you'll give me something in return: one of your secrets. Something nobody else here knows. It's an obligation, a bargain, nothing more, nothing less, and we'll do it my way. We'll make an oath and never talk about any part of the bargain to anyone."

One after another they agreed, some of them quickly, some of them more slowly, some of them almost fighting, but in the end, she got them all. The men became each other's keeper, jealously watching that no one outwitted the other, and in this way protecting herself as well.

Over the next few days, Heyes studied every single man. When she figured out the true nature of his needs, she gave it to him, whether it was a challenge, a scheme or a dream.

And Heyes gained a sack full of secrets, gaining her insights into everyone's mind. All their secrets were safe with her and nobody ever talked about the kind of bargain that had been made.

-o-o-o-

Jed Curry returned to the bunkhouse, the bundle with his belongings was tucked under his left arm. The whole gang was gathered and lifted their heads when he entered the room.

The young man was surprised to notice how the room had changed within the short time it took to fall out with Heyes. Since it was unlikely that the Devil's Hole gang would do spring cleaning it rather appeared like a battlefield.

"What the heck ...?" he murmured, panning the room.

"Well, rather nothing ..." Lobo answered casually.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing," Jed Curry replied.

"Just a little disagreement with Wheat," Lom told him. "That's as good as nothing."

Only now the youngster of the gang noticed Wheat in the back of the room in quite miserable condition. Preacher was just patching him up again.

"She kicked you out, huh?" Kyle asked the young man and draw his attention to him.

"Yup."

"No never mind it," Kyle tried to cheer him up. "Wasn't quite your place. Just be one of us."

"He ain't. And he won't!" Wheat growled from the back. He whimpered when Preacher dabbed harshly at a wound on his ear, shaking his head sternly.

"Wheat, you know, we're friends, but ..." Kyle began but wasn't meant to end his sentence.

"Shut up, Kyle!" Wheat ordered him, followed by a whine as Preacher generously applied iodine.

"C'mon, Wheat," Kyle said. "The kid's all right."

The men exchanged long glances and finally the tension dispersed.

"Come on over, Curry," Lom said and patted the bunk underneath his own. "The place here's yours if you don't mind it."

"Thanks." Jed nodded and stowed his stuff under the bed.

Kyle sat down on the edge of the bunk and watched him.

"You know, kid, it was ..." he began, but a pat from Lom on his shoulder shut him off.

The dark-haired man caught the eye of the small outlaw and shook his head. Then he turned a quarter and clapped Jed Curry's shoulder, too. "Never mind it. It couldn't turn out any other way. That's not the way things work."

The blond gave him a curious look, but received no answer from the dark-eyed man with the mustache.

"Some might say she has no heart," Hank replied instead.

"She has a heart - a heart of gold," Lobo chimed in. "As hard and as cold as a bar of gold and it has a price tag on it."

"Nothing about her is for sale, you know that!" Preacher objected. "Whatever she does is cool and well considered and she acts without hesitation. She never asks anything of us that she wouldn't do herself. And _that_ makes her a true leader in my opinion!"

Most of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Getting involved with one of us makes no sense," Preacher added. "It just makes things complicated. I've got no clue what's got into Wheat, but she ain't that stupid. You're not bad, but she wouldn't risk losing her leading position for a pretty butt, even if it's yours. You can't be _that_ special, huh?"

His remark scored by getting the laughs and the young gunslinger chimed in.

Jed shooed Kyle from his bunk and lay down on his back. His eyes fixed on the bottom of the bunk above him, he followed his own thoughts.

The rest of the gang returned to their preferred ways of passing the time. Besides curious or sympathetic glances now and then he was left in peace.

-o-o-o-

The next day, Jed Curry found himself new ways to pass the time.

Besides good-natured mocking comments his interlude in the leader's cabin wasn't mentioned anymore. In fact, his presence caused less discomfort than before, and his marksmanship earned him respect by most of the men.

His daily practice became one of the highlights of the day. Some of his new companions joined him for friendly challenges. A couple of them were pretty good, but no match for his speed and accuracy. It preyed on Harry and Lobo, but Joe and Kyle marveled at him.

Heyes never joined the challenges, but watched them discretely. She was impressed by her friend's abilities and his way to win the sympathy of the other men. His quiet and friendly behavior made him good company and slowly but surely, he became part of their fellowship.

-o-o-o-

A few days later Heyes caught Curry on his way to the stable and took him aside to talk to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked him casually.

"Yeah," he said, his head held high, his eyes fixed on a point beyond her left shoulder.

"Did they pick on you?"

"Yeah."

"You _do_ know, that nobody's eavesdropping, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you understand why I had to do it?" Her voice sounded somewhat stressed now.

"Yeah."

"Answer me one more time with 'yeah' and I swear, I'll flatten you!" she said gently while her dark eyes sparkled in annoyance.

"Yea ... understood." His lips twitched, but his face stayed blank.

"Kid, look at me," she ordered him.

"Stop calling me Kid!" he retorted and met her glance.

Blue eyes and brown eyes locked. Something intangible clicked into place. Simultaneously they smiled at each other. The air of discord faded.

"Why? It's too late anyway," she objected. "The boys already call you the same."

"Wonderful. Now, I'll never get their respect."

"You're wrong, _Kid_. You've already got their respect or they wouldn't do it. They've accepted you." She paused and nodded towards the bunkhouse. "Is everything all right over there? You're sufficiently mad at me?"

"So, you wanted me to be mad at you." Heyes clearly noticed that it was a statement, not a question. He already knew.

"Yeah, Jed. If there's a scheme running, they'll never let you in if we're too close. And they'll never talk when I'm around. Getting information is the priority now."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't know how much of a conman you are. I'd better be safe than sorry."

"You're such a crook, Heyes..." Curry briefly shook his head.

"I'll take it as a compliment," she said, showing an impish grin. "We have to be as crooked as our rival, if we want to solve this mystery, and twice as shifty on top of it."

"Count me in next time or just ask me," Jed said and paused. "I've got a couple of talents that you don't know about and I know how to use them. In parts a showdown is a show and a trial of nerves. Most gunmen without self-control don't last very long. A good pretender can avoid a lot of trouble."

"So? Prove it! Lie to me! Tell me, something!"

"Tell you what?"

"A lie! Tell me, that you want me!"

"Heyes..." he began but trailed off.

She shoved her hat back and forth, her eyes sparkling with amusement as a self-satisfied smile formed on her face. "Now, what? You were a pretty talented liar when you were young. There was no way to mistrust those blue eyes of yours – except I could always read you."

"Heyes, you sure drive me crazy," he murmured, sporting a lopsided grin. Instantly he sobered, moved a little closer and caught her eyes. "I want you, Heyes," he told her softly. "I need you. To show you how much would take all of my life."

She held his glance and a sequence of expressions flashed across her face in a blink which ended with genuine appreciation.

"Hell, Kid, that was almost professional! I don't dare to imagine what you do to those poor girls you're after," she said, and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, that I didn't let you in. Be sure, I'll build on you next time!"

She turned away and he exhaled deeply. Setting his hat aright, he asked himself how much trouble he was heading for.

He dropped the thought and returned to a more important topic instead, "Let's talk turkey. There's still the question of who and why you and Big Jim where backstabbed."

"What do you mean?" she asked and faced him again. "Isn't it obvious it's about the leadership of the gang?"

"If it was so easy, why were you sold to Maxwell not to the law?"

"Greed?"

"You think Maxwell paid more than the $1,000 on your head? You have quite an opinion of your worth, huh?"

"C'mon, I'll cost Maxwell way more than that, now that I'm loose. He had the privilege of raising my special interest."

"By the way he treated you?"

"By the way he treats everyone, the way he leads his business. He left more ruined or dead bodies behind than anyone else in these parts, including all of the gangs. Cutting him short of money makes one pretty popular with simple folks round here. Having their sympathies means a lot of security for men like us."

Curry grinned. "_Men_ like us?"

She punched his arm and he flinched. "You know what I mean, Kid!"

"Well, I don't know. It's hard to believe that it was just greed. It's too complicated. People like it nice and easy. There has to be to it."

"I can think of several reasons," she replied. "Maybe Maxwell paid _very_ well or offered him more appealing payment than simply money. Or our suspect wanted me to escape Maxwell and make him pay for what he did to me. Or there is more than one scheme running in the gang."

"More than one? You believe that?" The Kid's voice indicated that he didn't.

"Nope. Most of them don't have the imagination for sophisticated cons. There's a reason why they're robbers and not con men. Maybe we'll get the _why_ when we get the _who_," Heyes said and started pacing. "Somebody was trying to separate us and he succeeded. What I want to know is, who judged you well enough and set you up. It can't be Wheat. It's not his style. He's straight forward as a hammer and has a big mouth. He's got no sense for schemes like that."

"Nope, he's not the one we're looking for," Jed confirmed.

Heyes pursed her lips. Her look wandered thoughtfully into the middle distance.

"Speaking of Wheat, tell me one reason why anyone would keep somebody like him in the gang? He's nothing but trouble," her friend asked her.

"Now you're wrong, Kid, 'cause you don't really know him by now. He's predictable, loyal – at least to a leading _man_ he accepts – and his stubbornness and lack of imagination make him a perfect drill instructor. He needs a task which shows his importance and that makes him difficult to handle, that's all. He's not as bad as he seems. None of them is. Well, most of them."

"Most of them?"

"Yeah. All of them have their little secrets and some of them are darker than others."

"But you won't tell me?"

"I won't tell you," she confirmed. "I don't think they have influence on the scheme anyway."

"But you could be wrong."

"I am not."

"You'll bet your life on that ... and mine?" Jed asked her casually.

An expression flickered through her eyes, too fast to capture it. "Well, maybe I could be wrong – which is very unlikely - but that doesn't change anything. I've got some favorite suspects and I'd like to see if you've got the same."

"All right: it can't be Wheat and I'm dead sure we can count out Kyle, too."

"Agreed."

"I can't see Lom or Preacher doing it either."

"You're right, both of them owe me and they are no traitors. They're not crooked enough either."

"That makes four, six left."

"You can count out Joe, too. He's too young, not even Wheat would listen to anything he says."

Jed nodded. "Five. Anyone else?"

She shook her head. "I'd say none of them and I can't think of any reason, but that'd be wrong."

"My favorites are Lobo, Harry and Griffin," Jed told her. "Harry has really strange ideas sometimes."

"Harry?" Heyes laughed. "Harry is as a mad as a dog. I don't know if he believes in all that stuff he talks about. He's a kinda sophisticated idiot: a lot of high-flying plans but no common sense at all. There's no way he has the guts to pull it off – for his own sake, I'd say."

"How about Griffin? I don't know, but there's something in his eyes that keeps me alert. And Lobo has a mean streak, he likes to be the bad guy, and Hank always backs him up."

Heyes nodded.

"I agree with you. But it's hard for me to see Lobo in charge or Griffin. They both like to talk, but they lack the power and strength of purpose to pull it off."

"That doesn't mean they don't see themselves capable."

"True."

"What about Kane and Hank?" Curry asked.

"Hank is Lobo's partner and I guess we both know who does the thinking in that outfit."

"Yup."

"And both of them are followers not leaders."

"But you could be wrong with your evaluation," Jed objected.

"I could be wrong and that's why we don't count them out, except Hank, I'd say. I'm pretty sure of him."

"Then we're down to four?"

"Yeah, that's where we are. It's still almost half of them," Heyes said thoughtfully. "We have to know more about them or the scam they're running."

"I'll keep my ears open and have a special look at our favorites." Jed paused and studied his friend "How are you doing these days?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. The hangover is gone and our plan is finished."

Jed smiled at her. "Just be careful over there alone, all right?"

"C'mon, I'm always careful, Kid," she replied.

"Careful? You!?" Jed Curry tried not to lose his composure. "Yeah, that's why _Careful_ was your nickname. No, wait a minute, that was _Trouble_."

"Jeez, Jed, I'm not a child anymore. And I'm not alone." She gently patted her six-gun and beamed at him. "In addition to this lady, I'm pretty sure about one who will be around whenever he should be needed. I'm sure you'll watch my back."

Jed 'Kid' Curry laughed and followed her with his eyes when she turned around and headed back for the leader's cabin. Her stance was self-confident and casual, her spine straight as a pole, her shoulders squared, her hips swaying. Probably that was not what she had in mind, but well, she gave quite a view. And Jed was cocksure he wasn't the only one watching her walk away.

-o-o-o-

Jed Curry returned to his tasks. One thing bothering him was, that there was no chance of figuring out when the traitor would make his next move. Were they already running out of time without knowing it? The robbery almost appeared as an invitation to Curry and it probably was one more reason, why Heyes had tried to force the gang to pull this job. There was much to win and much to lose, with everyone focused on their own part of the job. It would be a good time to try something fancy.

He secretly observed everyone around him while doing his practice and his daily chores, especially those men who gathered together now and then. After a while he noticed he wasn't the only one watching the others. A pair of light-brown eyes followed them attentively, too. It was too much of a coincidence that Lom was always in sight when Jed turned around.

Casually he strode over to the dark-haired man and nodded.

"What are you doing?" he asked the older man.

"Pretty much the same thing as you, I'd say," Lom replied.

"Why?"

"I like how things are running and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Any results yet?"

"Maybe."

The two men scrutinized each other, each wondering if they could trust the other.

"I know, you're loyal, and I know you owe her," Kid Curry said.

"I guess, you're loyal, too, but I don't know why. That bothers me. You don't know her long."

"I know her better than any of you ever will," the blond replied.

"How come?"

"We've been friends for all our life."

"She's talkative, but she never mentioned you."

"Are you her confessor that she has to tell you everything?"

"Nope."

"And she never told you anything about her life before she left Lancaster."

"She did," Lom claimed.

"You're bluffing," Jed countered.

The men stared at each other in silence. Eventually they relaxed, exchanged a brief smile and nodded.

"How could you know that?" Lom asked the blond.

"I know her," Jed answered casually.

Lom chuckled. "All right. What do you wanna know?"

"Do you know who sold her out and why?"

"No, not for sure. But lately the boys huddle together and there are always the same two or three involved, spreading rumors."

"Did they come to you, too?"

"Nope, they know that I'm loyal."

"Boon and bane alike, I guess," Jed Curry said. "Any clue who started the rumors? It must be one of the older members. We narrowed it down to Lobo, Harry and Griffin for the most part."

"No, but if you will keep an eye on Lobo then I'll keep an eye on Griffin. He always appears to be very quiet, but I know he's involved in something. Keeping things secret ain't exactly his strong point."

"I thought like that, too, but now I reckon I'll have a talk with Wheat first."

"_Wheat_?" Lom asked, lifting his brow in surprise.

"Yeah, I should make peace with him. And whoever is stirring things up approached him once and might fall back on him again. Who knows? Maybe he has something interesting to tell. Do you know where to find him?"

"I saw him in the bunkhouse, checking his rig."

"All right, I'll look him up," Jed said, tipped his hat and went to their lodging.

-o-o-o-

Wheat sat at the table, putting new bullets into his gun belt when Jed Curry entered the bunkhouse. The Kid scanned the room and found it deserted except for the two of them.

"Wheat," he said, greeting him with a tip of his hat and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"What do you want?" Wheat asked suspiciously. He dropped the leather belt and nervously turned one of the bullets in his hand.

"I want to apologize," the young blond said. "We had a kinda bad start. But now somebody has told me about your abilities, your experience and all."

Wheat showed a lopsided grin, nodded and relaxed.

"You know, Wheat, you knew me better than myself and you know her even better. I'm glad you cleared things up. I should have listened to you, but you know, she's kinda ... striking."

"Well, yeah, she really has it. It needs kinda practice getting used to - a lot more for a young buck like you. But it's good, you found your common sense again. You're better off with us, Kid," Wheat said and leaned back in his chair.

The Kid frowned. "What does that mean?"

"C'mon, women come and go. Men stay. With your skill you'll always have a place with us, when I take over the leadership."

"What about Heyes?"

"Kid, you know her. She's too young, too reckless. She needs a man to guide her. A strong man with experience. A man like me."

"You? You and Heyes?" Jed's composure saved him from laughing out loud. "Well, that thought is quite ... unique. Is that your own idea, Wheat?"

"Yeah. Well, no. Not exactly. Somebody seconded my thoughts."

Even Kid Curry could decipher Wheat-code for '_somebody lit my candle_'. "Seems to be a man with foresight, I'd say," he replied. "Who was it?"

Kid Curry's eyes widened in surprise as Wheat leaned over and confidentially whispered a name to him.

-o-o-o-

On Wednesday, Kid Curry completed his chores with only half of his attention. His senses where fixed on a fair-haired man who was supposed to be a loyal member of the gang, but had turned out to be a snake. He noticed instantly when the man left the property and followed him secretly.

His route led him down to the lake. Situated between a couple of boulders, which were scattered on the shore, two men were waiting for him.

"When we go on the caper tomorrow, take special care of Heyes," the man whom Kid had followed said. "She's part of the deal. She must not be arrested! Whoever shoots her, will get a bonus!"

"Shoots her? But that'd be murder!" the youngest of the threesome objected.

"No, it's not murder when she's an outlaw. In fact, it's kinda ... kinda good deed."

The youngster appeared convinced and fell silent, but the second fair-haired man with a scar running down his left cheek voiced his doubt, "Good deed, huh? Makes killin' people like us a good deed, too. Why is she of such interest to you?"

"It's one of those damn secrets. She knows something that I'd rather not have spread around. I'll take care that she never tells anyone."

"What secret?"

"Hell, if I'd tell everyone, it ain't a secret anymore!" the leader snapped.

"But you told her. Why did you do that, if it bothers you so much?"

"You know damn well when and why it happened! She's as sly as a fox and as slippery as an eel. And she has the devil on her side, too! I made a dead sure deal to get rid of her – that paid _very_ well – but still she returned. I can't have her talking to the law, not to that new sheriff."

"Why him?"

"'Cause he knows what the secret _means_. If he knew and he got the drop on me, he'd lock me up for the rest of my life or rather have me lynched." He grimaced and punched the fist in his palm. "Why did they replace good old Sheriff Warner? Everything was fine with him."

"But a knife in the dark..."

"Would have aroused questions and made the other boys suspicious," the leading man completed the sentence. "No, my plan is perfect. Tonight, we'll get the money, have the boys arrested and plant Heyes six feet under. And beware of her gunslinging boy toy. If he gets in your way, take no risk and shoot first."

"All right, we get the sheriff's attention, blow out Heyes and then we make off," the youngster chimed in.

"Hell, no! You get yourselves caught! It's important that you're locked up like everyone else or you would look suspicious."

"Everyone, but Wheat. What about him?" the young man asked.

"There's no need to care about Wheat, he never was a problem. I'll separate him, before he can run into a bullet. I need him to support me. He's perfect! Nobody will see the connection between us, it's all pure coincidence. When we bust you boys out, everyone will know whom they actually owe. In the end we'll have the money, the gang and they'll be loyal. If anything goes wrong, Wheat will make a fine scapegoat. Whatever turn it takes, we're the winners in the end."

He smiled encouragingly at his cronies.

"It's time to get back. Let's get going and stick to my plan!"

He rubbed his hands when they dispersed into different directions. Only a short time of patience and everyone would receive what they deserved.

When everything was silent again, Kid Curry left his listening post on top of the largest bolder, pulled his boots out of their stash behind a bush and put them on again.

Three traitors. Three men out of ten. One head, two followers. Not good at all. But now the Kid knew the names, the place and the time. Time to make a plan for turning the tables.

-o-o-o-

"Heyes?"

"Yeah, Lobo?"

"We havta talk."

"C'mon in and sit down. Coffee?"

"Not yours."

She poured herself a cup, sat down, stretched her legs and crossed them at the ankles.

"All right, what is bothering you?"

"Who says somethin's botherin' me?"

"You're here – alone - the evening before we pull a job. And if it's not just about your loneliness, it's not hard figuring out what you want."

"Well, all right. Me and the boys did a mite figurin', too."

"About what?"

"About the Kid."

"Again?" Heyes furrowed her brow. "You've got nothing better for figurin' about over there?"

"Nope. Tomorrow we pull that job and nobody knows him."

"_I_ know him!"

"That makes one of you and ten of us."

"All right. What's the problem?"

"Any sorta things went wrong lately. We don't wanna take another risk. And he _is_ a risk."

"Why?"

"We don't know where he comes from, if we can trust him. Does he have the guts to pull it off? He makes a good show, but none of us has seen him in real action yet. Have you?"

"He won't fail!"

"That ain't the question. Did you see him doing a job lately?"

"Nope."

Lobo nodded.

"That's what we figured."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Leave him here."

"Why?"

"You already know why! Take him along for an easy job when things have settled again."

"This job is easy."

"But somebody's after us, at least after you. There's nothing easy about this here job."

Heyes studied her visitor. It was clear where his speech was leading to: leave him or leave with him.

"I'll think it over," she said.

Lobo held her glance and began to speak again, but Heyes cut him off.

"_I'll think it over!_"

-o-o-o-

The night before the planned robbery Heyes couldn't sleep. Dark forebodings scared away any thought of sleep. Restlessly she paced the room.

It was the first robbery the gang would pull without Big Jim backing her up and on top of that they had to get rid of the treacherous rat in their midst.

Lobo's talk had stirred things up again. She wasn't sure if she could count on him. Was he in on the scam too, or had he just been used? Their suspect was playing the boys like a fiddle and one traitor more or less could make the difference.

Plans and counter-plans were set up and as always Heyes was cocksure they were ingenious. The latest was even better, because of their joint revision. She wouldn't admit it, but Jed's fine sense for safety gaps was awesome.

She smiled. As if there had been any need to tell him. Jed was invaluable and probably he knew it quite well. Fortune had sent him to her, just in time.

But would fortune keep on smiling or change her face?

Heading for the edge, usually sent a blissful feeling of anticipation through her veins, but not tonight. The expected delight abandoned her.

Heyes stopped at the window, propped her hands up on the sill and stared into the darkness.

She could calculate the risk for herself, for the boys, but Jed was an unknown factor. He appeared cool and skillful and hell, he had a reputation, that backed it up. Still a part of her tried to deny the facts. It wasn't a matter of trust, but the mere thought itself.

Jed – a controlled, cold-blooded robber and gunman? That was not what they had dreamed of, when they had been kids. It was difficult to reconcile his new image with that of the joyful kid, which still showed up in his eyes when he genuinely smiled.

Tomorrow would give her the proof. Tomorrow would take away her sweet illusions. And tomorrow would take away Jed.

She knew quite well about the danger they all were in, and running a scheme in a scheme multiplied the risk. Jed would be faithful and precise – on no account was he anything less - and that put him directly in the line of fire.

He would make it. Without any question, he would make it! Her plan was perfect. It would work like clockwork. They would succeed.

And when they succeeded, her partner would leave her, take his share and head south. And well, maybe she deserved it.

Suddenly it seemed all wrong, making all that effort just to lose in the end.

Heyes ran her hand through her hair and started pacing again, trying her mind to solve a problem, that couldn't be solved.

Yet she knew exactly what she had to do.

-o-o-o-

About the same time, Jed Curry lay on his back and stared up to the bottom of the bunk above him. Usually, sleep came to him whenever and wherever he had a chance to get some. He didn't care much about the circumstances when it came to sleep, but not tonight.

Heyes – once again she was doing what she always did: running straight into trouble, not caring about the risk she took, rather she seemed to enjoy it! It was like game, a challenge for her overactive brain. She had her plan, she had her brilliant mind and she trusted both. It was amazing to watch her figuring out the perfect timing, her passion when she worked on a problem and her excitement when she finally solved it. It was marvelous being part of it and sharing the experience with her.

Her plan was as elaborate as it could be, every risk perfectly calculated. Except that one couldn't calculate _every_ risk – a fact Jed knew and she denied. There were always unknown factors that couldn't be calculated. Jed had eliminated as many as possible, but probably enough of them were left.

So much depended on the next day. First of all was the robbery with all its risks and benefits. Doing the job, they would reveal the traitors and get rid of them. And afterwards ... well, his job would be done by then. His partner would be safe. Their agreement would end.

Heyes would probably take over the leadership of the gang. The boys liked her and as long as they were entertained and well-fed, nobody would talk about Wheat taking over the lead again. And Jed ... well, it was time to move on again.

Yet it felt so damn wrong.

Jed listened to the nightly sounds of the bunkhouse: creaking wood, rustling sheets, soft snorting, Kyle murmuring in sleep. Heyes had been right, they were good boys after all. But they were not what he would miss...

He rolled over onto his side and stared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 - Showtime

**Chapter 4 - Showtime**

Thursday morning came and the last preparations were made. A certain tension filled the air at Devil's Hole, a mixture of anticipation and excitement. All of them knew that every job held a risk, but they all trusted their leader. The stakes were high, but the pot was even higher.

Kid Curry was about the last to mount his horse when Heyes stopped him.

"Kid, I want you to stay behind," she told him. "Keep an eye on the Hole and make sure it ain't taken until we return."

Her eyes were fixed on him. This time their message was clear: '_Trust me._'

Kid Curry's eyes narrowed as Heyes quickly continued. "Maybe we've been betrayed again and they'll try to snatch us here."

"You want me to do _what_?" he growled.

"You heard my order!" she shot back.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am!"

"_Why_?" he asked her, suppressing his anger. "They'll catch you again when you're out there on you own!"

"Kid, your record is clean," Heyes told him. "I won't drag you into a life of crime."

"I'm already in! If you think I'll leave you, you're damn wrong!"

"I don't want to see a reward on your head."

"Then avoid the sheriff's office! You can't prevent what is inevitable!"

"It is!"

"It ain't!" Curry shouted at her. "I'm a man outside the law! I'm a hired gun! You know that."

He took a deep breath and throw her a sideway glance.

"Now, wait a minute! You don't care about me - you just wanna do me out of my share!" the Kid busted out, fuming mad now, but Heyes kept calm and unimpressed.

"Kid, will you listen!?"

"No! Not if it means letting you go without backup!"

"Lom will back me up!"

"Lom can't back you up! He's good, but not good enough!"

She glared at him but he didn't back away. Eventually Kid Curry forced his temper down.

"Heyes, you need me," he claimed. "And you know it! Lom's not a good choice."

"Then make it Harry, but you won't be with me in that bank! That's my last word. Give me just one more peep and you're out once and for all!"

It was evident for everyone, that Curry choked hard on his pride. His eyes sparkled, his jaws clenched, nevertheless he nodded.

The rest of the gang watched the spectacle, obviously enjoying the entertainment. A couple of them exchanged grins, others showed compassion for the young man and three of them had an air of satisfaction about them.

"You know what you've got to do, now do it!" Heyes said strictly and held Kid Curry's glance.

His look remained remote, but he nodded acknowledgement.

"I will," he said, his eyes still locked with hers. He almost understood what they wanted to tell him. They held a hint of praise and pride, the trust inside them was obvious.

Heyes nodded and broke their connection. Simultaneously they turned away from each other. Jed leading his horse away, Heyes facing the rest of the gang.

"All right, boys. Harry you'll cover me in the bank, Lom will take over your part. Everything else stays as planned. Let's get that little payroll and make our day!"

The Devil's Hole gang hollered and with a big hurray they headed towards Four Corners. Only Jed Curry stayed behind, nobody left with him to see the worried look on his face.

-o-o-o-

It was already dark when the Devil's Hole gang met again. They had approached the town in inconspicuous groups of two to three men that arrived one after the other from different directions.

The alley behind the bank was deserted, the town almost quiet besides the lively noises spreading out from the few saloons. With a brief nod Heyes dismissed the men to their appointed positions and they paired off.

Lobo and Hank ducked behind a pile of crates, observing the main street, while Lom, Wheat and Kane spread out, watching the back and side alleys. Griffin and Joe took positions further down the street with a view of the sheriff's office. Preacher took care of the horses and kept them at the ready.

Harry and Kyle stayed with Heyes. Without a sound she cracked the backdoor of the bank. Heyes's nod invited Harry to enter the dark building while Kyle kept watch outside to back them up. Quickly, Heyes checked on the safe while Harry watched the street through a crack in the shades.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just give me some time. I think I can coax it open, but keep my tools handy," she replied, sitting down in front of the safe and closing her eyes.

She moistened her lips and gently touched the cold metal with her fingertips. Then she laid her ear against the safe, listening to the faint sounds of the tumblers. A brief smile lit up her face as she started turning the dial. She looked like she was encased in a sphere of her own, inhabited only by herself and the safe.

Harry gave up his watch and observed her every movement. Heyes had a rare talent and it appeared to him as a waste to wipe her out. Unfortunately, it was inevitable.

Eventually she opened her eyes, still caught in a world of her own. With an expectant look on her face she switched the lever. As it gave way and the door swung open, her smile grew into an expression of pure ecstasy. She turned around and suddenly found herself facing down the barrel of Harry's gun.

"Harry, you!?" she whispered, her big brown eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah, Heyes, it's me."

"But why?" Kneeling in front of him, she looked nothing like a leader but rather a supplicant.

"You know too much and you're too keen. That's a dangerous combination for someone like you. I'm really sorry, you could have been of such use to me," he said, his eyes wandering over her from toe to crown.

"So, what you're gonna do now, Harry?"

"I'm sorry, but you won't leave this bank again. I'd so love to have you at my side, but we both know that it would never work."

"The boys will know what happened."

"The boys will have enough problems of their own. You were shot by one of the deputies, that's all." He pulled out his pocket watch with his left Hand and checked the time.

"It's nice that you're making conversation with me, Harry, and I really don't want to complain. But won't you think it over? I think you're wrong. We'd make a good team, you and me. I guess, I never cherished your ideas the way they deserved it."

Harry laid his head back and laughed loudly. "Heyes you can't stop it, can you? Even if you know you've lost, you're still trying to talk your way out of it."

Heyes froze and looked at the door.

"Don't be sacred," Harry told her. "They'll be here any minute now. There's no need, to keep silent anymore. It'll soon be over."

"What are we waiting for?" she said and met his eyes.

"The perfect timing. When my men are ready, you'll end your life. If you want to say a prayer, it's about time. Better you..." a low thud cut Harry off as Kid Curry knocked him out. The Kid caught the collapsing man and eased him silently to the floor.

"Just in time, Kid, he was becoming boring" Heyes murmured and smiled at her partner, turned around and swiftly shoved wads of cash into two large carpet bags. One of them she placed beside the unconscious outlaw, the other she tucked under her right arm, grabbing her toolkit with the left hand.

A single shot rang out on the street.

"Time to leave, Heyes," Jed stated, clasped her shoulder and ushered her out the backdoor where Kyle was about losing his nerves.

"Heyes, I thought, you'd never get finished! Can we lop off?" the small man asked her, as she handed him the toolkit and the bag.

Heyes answered him with a nod. "Get going, Kyle! Put that on my horse."

Yelling, desultory shots and the sound of running feet announced the arrival of the local lawmen.

"Boys, get outta her, now!" the Kid called and took up a concealed position, Heyes following close behind him.

Well-placed pinpoint shots of Curry's six-gun disarmed the fistful of lawmen, but reinforcements were already on their way.

One after another the boys turned up again, backing away to get to the horses. Only Lobo and Hank still held their positions, keeping the lawmen covered as the shootout started.

"Lobo, Hank, out! I'll handle this," the Kid ordered.

"You need any help?" Lobo asked.

"I've got Heyes. Out. Now!"

Both men nodded and ran to the horses while Heyes and Curry laid a barrier of fire over the main street, one of them shooting while the other reloaded. Their timing was perfect and they acted as one. The barrage kept the lawmen at a distance while the gang got on their horses.

"Now you, Heyes," Kid Curry prompted. "Get out."

"Both or neither of us, Kid!"

"It's my job!" he snapped. "Go ahead, I'm on your tail."

She nodded, jumped up and kept her head down as she drew back to the horses. Kid Curry volleyed one last time before he followed his partner. Reloading, he slowly drew back.

As he looked up again, he saw a man sneaking around the corner of the bank, with his gun trained on Heyes. Curry threw himself between the shooter and his target as he fired at the man. Two shots rang out as one.

A low moan escaped the young gunslinger as the bullet cut into his shoulder. He stumbled and only the wall prevented his fall, fiery daggers burned their way through his flesh. Heyes turned around and shot him a questioning glace, but he just clenched his jaws and shook his head.

The shade at the end of the alley dropped his gun and clasped his arm. That bought them the time they needed to get on their horses, too. With a swift movement Heyes was on the horseback, but Kid Curry needed two attempts to haul himself into the saddle.

Within the blink of an eye the Devil's Hole gang left the town, riding hell bent for leather.

As they passed the outskirts, Heyes turned around in her saddle and studied her friend.

"You all right?" she shouted against the airstream.

He nodded and gestured towards her: '_I'm all right. Keep going._'

She acknowledged with a nod and took on the lead.

Kid Curry's body ached like hell, each stride of the horse increased his pain as he felt his blood seeping out of his veins and soaking his shirt. He fell back, slowly but surely, he couldn't hold the breakneck speed any longer. His hands tangled into the horse's mane, he just tried to keep on its back. He dropped back to the end of the line, the distance to the last rider grew longer, then he was out of sight. The Kid couldn't see the trail anymore, a red fog swirled in front of his eyes.

Eventually his horse halted as its rider couldn't push it anymore. With no strength left Kid Curry's hands lost their grip and he slipped off the horse. His world went dark before he hit the ground. Motionless he lay in the darkness, blood pouring from his body onto the dusty ground. Only the crickets witnessed his labored breathing weakening and they waited in silence. When it became obvious that he was no threat to them anymore, they took on their nocturnal concerto again.

-o-o-o-

On top of the hill Heyes reined in her horse. The gang passed her by and she counted its members. She frowned. The Kid had been right behind her and it was impossible, that she had missed him. He wouldn't have left her without any good reason. Had he backtracked because he noticed some kind of threat?

She waved towards Wheat. He reined his horse beside her and she threw the bag with the loot towards him. "Bring them home. Take the aspen trail. I'll meet you in the Hole."

Wheat weighed the bag in his hands and frowned. "That's all?"

"We split it. Harry has the rest of it. I'll go back and see about him and the missing boys."

The dark blond nodded acknowledgement, spurred his horse and took over the lead, while Heyes turned her animal and tracked back.

She was dead sure of the whereabouts of Harry and his cronies, who were certainly in custody right now, but where the hell was the Kid?

A few miles back on the trail she found him, or more correctly her horse found his mount. The stall comrades whinnied when they sensed each other. She was about to make a remark about his dawdling, but her blood went cold when she noticed the empty saddle. As she recognized the long shadow on the ground a few yards away, she leapt off her horse.

"Kid! Heavens, Kid!"

She knelt down beside her friend and gently rolled him over. Jed's face looked pale in the faint light of the moon and there was no response to her touch.

When Heyes drew her hand back it was reddened with blood. She noticed the dark spot on his shirt, the pool of blood on the ground. She tore the bandanna off her neck and pressed it against the wound in his shoulder.

"No, Jed ... No ..." she murmured, her fingers hastily searching for life signs.

It earned her a low moan and she inhaled deeply. In time, still in time.

"Hey, Jed, it's me. C'mon, look at me. There is no time to sleep now," she said, cautiously shaking his good shoulder.

A shiver ran throughout Jed's body and his eyes flickered open, searching until they found her face.

Something beyond perception happened - not only their glances met, but their minds. Suddenly there was a connection, the connection they'd lost so long ago; their eyes exchanged thoughts without the need of voicing them anymore.

In only a beat they checked on each other: pain met worry, fear met relief, warmth and affection were present in both of them.

Simultaneously brief smiles lit up the two so different faces.

"Heyes ..." Jed whispered softly.

"I'm here, Jed. Stop talking and save your breath! You've lost a lot of blood."

"You're late ..." he murmured.

"Oh no, I'm not! What makes you think, that you're the only one who can arrive just in time?" she scolded him. "I'll get you outta here, just hold on a little longer."

"No time, Heyes ..."

Uncovered, the light-blue eyes revealed his very heart. Heyes was scared by the feelings they revealed to her - scared by what she found and by what she had not found: the true man inside him, the complexity and depth of his affection, sadness, gratitude and pain, but not a single grain of hope. His eyes were trained on her face, caressing every line of it, about to say goodbye.

The light in Jed's eyes already ceased. His breath left him.

Desperation tried to get a hold on Heyes, but she turned it into anger.

"You stupid idiot!" Heyes scolded him. "Don't dare leave me! There's no way I'll let you go like this!"

She shook him, prodded him, but yet he slipped away.

"You'll come with me; you hear me!? C'mon! _C'mon_!" she shouted, slapping her hand hard against his face.

He gasped for air and his eyes cracked open again.

Heyes recoiled. Quickly, she tore off her shirt, ripped it apart and used it for a tight compress that kept her makeshift bandage in place, hoping the pressure would keep Jed's remaining blood where it belonged. During her treatment he passed out again, his breathing weak but steady.

The hard training of Heyes's horse paid off now. She ordered it down on its knees beside her friend and dragged him over its back. As it stood again, she mounted behind him and drove it at a slow but steady pace towards Devil's Hole.

-o-o-o-

It was two days later in the leader's cabin at Devil's Hole when Kid Curry eventually regained consciousness.

Shock and blood loss had left him passed out while Heyes brought him back to the hideout and Preacher patched him up. The grazing shot had cut a deep gash in Kid Curry's shoulder, but the healer had gained some experience with bullet wounds since he had joined the outlaw trail. He washed it out with herbal concoctions before he sewed it, and covered it with slices of mildewed bread – a house remedy of his late mother as he claimed.

The Kid was still weak, but Preacher said, the fever he was running was under control and he was expected to recover as soon as his blood was renewed. His shoulder would take weeks to heal up, but as neither the joint nor the bones were damaged there was nothing that time – and patience - wouldn't heal. And Heyes would take very good care that the Kid would get both of them.

When Jed drifted back into the present, the first thing he felt was pain, pain and something warm touching his side. When he opened his eyes, he saw Heyes sitting on a chair close to his bed, her head dropped down, her eyes closed. A book rested face down on her lap and her feet disappeared under his blanket where they touched him – the comfortable warmth he felt at his side.

Jed wasn't sure what woke her but one blink later she raised her head. Their eyes met; the blue ones still hazed, the brown ones warm and filled with affection.

Instantly, Heyes put her feet down and shifted to the edge of his bed. Gently she laid her hand on his forehead and checked on him.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"Devil's Hole, the leader's cabin, in my bed to be precise."

"Won't that start rumors again?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"The boys and me had a talk. I told them they'd better mind their own business."

"And it worked?"

"Nope. But I told them that they don't have to be suspicious - if I'd lay you, they'd know it without a doubt."

"_What!?_"

"Keep calm, Kid. I took care of the tattle. It's all right now," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been ran over by a stampede."

"Is that men's talk for _fine_?" she teased him, a smile shimmering in the corner of her eyes. "That's nothing more than a scratch."

He tried to chuckle but ended up with a grimace of pain.

"Call it whatever you want. You won't listen to me anyway."

"You're getting wise, now that you're coming of age, Kid."

"When _I am_ coming of age what ..."

"Oh, no! Never _ever_ talk about a lady's age. Haven't you been taught any manners?"

"Blame yourself for my shortage of rearing."

"Why, I guess you're right. As the better – and smarter - part of the outfit it had been up to me. It seems you have a point there. Well now, I promise, I'll do my best to fix it."

"So, you're not only gonna be my leader, but my governess, too, Heyes? And you expect me to leave this nice cozy bed ever again? Could you not just have left me out on the prairie where everything was easy and peaceful and all I had to do was lie on the ground and bleed to death?"

"No, I couldn't! And I'm glad, you're back again, Kid," she said and gently laid her hand on his arm. "And let's forget about what happened that night. It wasn't you, but the pain, that's all."

"Forget about what?" he asked her and frowned.

"I see, you understand me pretty well, partner," she said and beamed at him.

"Partner?" It occurred to him, that it was hard to follow her talk sometimes.

She nodded. "Yeah, we're partners now – if you want to be my partner again, that is."

"Well, yes," he said, trying to clear his mind. "If there's any chance, you'll ever accept me as a full-fledged man."

"I can't promise you that, but I swear, I'll accept you as an equal partner," she said and winked at him. "Everything is settled. The boys voted for both of us."

"Both of us?"

She nodded. "I told them they'd either get both of us or none. So, here you go, partner: you're co-leader of the gang. Wyoming won't know what's hit it."

"No, and it's good that way," he said and grinned. "They'll learn soon enough what it means to deal with the Devil's Hole gang, led by Kid Curry and Harriet Heyes."

Heyes inhaled sharply. "Kid, don't ever call me that again! It's '_Heyes_'!" she claimed upset.

"You still don't care for that name, do you?" The Kid chuckled and it seemed that he did better this time. "By the way, what's the name on your wanted poster?"

"It says Harry Heyes. They take me for a lad of eighteen."

Kid Curry laughed. "That's priceless! It's the best cover you'll ever get, Heyes."

"Yup, and I guess it'd work for you, too. Let them go for a couple of teenage lads instead of us and enjoy it as long as it lasts," she said and patted her partner's good shoulder.

"Alright, just give me time to get well again, and then we'll show Wyoming how things ought to be done!"

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm aware that a lot of you won't like this story, so I would like to give you a short explanation why I wrote and published it.

Like other of my stories, this one was inspired by a discussion at Facebook. Every now and then the thought comes up what "Alias Smith and Jones" would be like if they decided for a remake of the series. Probably it wouldn't work – so many factors were unique, first of all the chemistry between Duel and Murphy – but playing with the thought is quite interesting. There are some remakes of other movies and shows which work pretty well, others don't.

Most of all we had to face the possibility, that some essential details would be changed. Can you think of a modern series starring two handsome white men? At least they would be gay or one of the partners had another ethnical background or – would be female. Would "Alias Smith and Jones" work, if one of the partners was a woman? I had my doubts. In my opinion, the relationship of a mixed couple feels different on screen. In some situations a woman would probably act differently and she had to face problems a man never had.

Well, like it happens sometimes: one day I woke up with a plot in my mind that wouldn't let me go again and I had to give it a try. The result is this story and some additional ideas, that never might see the light of day. It was quite a challenge for me, because you just can't replace the pronouns to get a female character, and it was much more difficult as I thought to write a female character, that still feels like "Heyes". I'm not sure, if was able to preserve the Alias Smith and Jones feeling, I just did my best. If it was good enough is up to your judgement, but I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway.

And many thanks to Avoca for the time and patience she invested in proofreading the story.


End file.
